


The life of a closeted disaster lesbian

by Nero_da_yeen_boi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BLAKE IS A FURRY, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Slice of life (sort of), i update this pretty frequently, weiss is a disater gay, will add other tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero_da_yeen_boi/pseuds/Nero_da_yeen_boi
Summary: (Edit:ive decided to stop writing chapters for this so it's not done at all)Weiss Schnee,  a closeted lesbian who doesn't like boys and can't feel anything emotional when she's around girls.But what if that changed when a certain blonde showed up.(Small  a/n,  this mostly takes place where I live (Colorado)  so there will be some things here and there that you guys won't probably know (sorry),  and the school is just gonna be the same high school I go to because its easier for me like that (I dunno why))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new gay fanfic only this one isn't gonna be a one shot (yay). First chapter is pretty short and doesn't have any character interactions. (Also didn't get my friend to check for any errors so if there is any i might just leave it how it is or fix it...)

Weiss Schnee wasn't a very average teen, with her good grades and everyone practically knowing her because of her last name everyone just assumed she was a girl who 'took everything too seriously' boys in her school will ask her out on dates but they didn't know one thing about her. 

Weiss Schnee, is a lesbian.

Yes it's hard for guys to believe that the heiress of a big company would turn out to be one **HUGE GAY** , but it was a lot harder for Weiss to come out as one.  
Especially since her father is always trying to get her with a 'man of her dreams'. But all of them ended up the same, douchebags who would only marry her for the name, fame, and of course the money.

Sadly Weiss never found a girl she actually fell in love with (even though she's a huge gay) she just never felt anything towards any girl.

Until _she_ showed up.

Blonde messy long hair and a look that screamed 'huggable and friendly' but also 'possibly annoying' according to Weiss.  
But after just seeing her once Weiss couldn't forget about her.

Who was that girl? And why is Weiss... _So gay???_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy second chapter already, I probably have some errors on here so I will edit this soon.  
> Edit: fixed a couple errors

It's was a pretty average morning for the Schnee, wake up, eat some food, and then start going to school.  
Some would say that waking up at 6 is too early, but Weiss was an early bird.  
An early bird for one reason. At the schools track that's where the 'mysterious blone' would be running doing some laps.

Weiss would stay a safe distance away from her, she never wanted to be caught by someone she had a crush on and obviously spied on.  
What would she say if she was caught? What would she do?  
Just stand there and scream 'hi I'm gay for you'?  
It was hard for Weiss, hard for her to just walk up to the girl and have small talk.

And right when Weiss was thinking about what could happen, she looked up and met with lilac eyes.  
'Uh oh' was all Weiss could think of.  
she was caught, shE WAS CAUGHT, SHE WAS CAUGHT BY THE BLONDE.  
The blonde started to walk up to her, scared of what might happen Weiss bolted out of the field and into the school disappearing from the blonde's sight.

"I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!!!" Weiss yelled while splashing some water on her face trying to forget what happened "she probably thinks I'm some sort of creep now... " "Who thinks you're a creep?" Weiss looked up, she never heard that voice before, turning around she saw a girl standing by the bathroom entrance.

"sorry I heard someone yell in here so i just had to check who it was, didn't mean to disturb anything... " The girl had sort of a high pitched voice, her hair was a dark brown with red tips and she had silver eyes, but she didn't look like she was Weiss' age. 'She's probably from the middle school right next to us' Weiss thought "uh, you alright? You haven't responded to me... " The girl looked concerned thinking she must've said something wrong "oh! Um I'm fine!" Weiss tried her best to keep calm. "Oh well in that case, my names Ruby! Ruby Rose!" The girl Ruby had her hand towards Weiss "Ruby Rose? Like that Australian model and actress?" Weiss said while shaking Ruby's hand. Ruby look at Weiss and then her face went from slightly annoyed "great... You're like the 6th person who said that..." Before Weiss would respond the bell rang "class started! Mines all the way at the other side of the school! Bye!" Ruby yelled after running out of the bathroom.

Not knowing what just happened Weiss grabbed her stuff and walked out of the bathroom.

Then she bumped into something... Or someone.

Looking up to see who she bumped into, Weiss wanted to die at that point.  
It was the blonde girl herself right in front of Weiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss finally gets a chance to talk to her crush.

"Sorry I didn't see where I was going"  
Weiss couldn't respond back, she was frozen in place looking at the blonde in front of her "uhm... Hello?" The blonde waved her hand in front of Weiss' face attempting to get her attention, and finally Weiss noticed what was happening  
"S-sorry!" Yang smiled and let out a small chuckle "hey it's alright, I'm Yang by the way, what's your name?" Weiss muttered something that Yang couldn't hear or understand "what was that?" She got a little closer to Weiss so she can hear better "My names Weiss... Weiss schnee" 

The look on Yang's face was hard to tell, it looked like it was mixed with more than just one emotion "Schnee? So you're... OH MY GOD" Yang then suddenly grabbed Weiss' hand and started to shake it violently "pleased to meet you miss Schnee!" Then suddenly bowed while still holding her hand. 

Great, another person who saw her only as a heiress and not as a normal person "you don't have to be so...formal" Yang looked up and met Weiss' eyes "I don't?" "No..." Yang shot back up and grinned "well then, Weiss to meet you Weiss!"  
Then at this point, Weiss regretted saying that now "oh god please don't make any puns, especially when it's about my name!" Yang just chuckled "sorry sorry" There was a small second of silence between the two, but soon the silence had to end "OH SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT CLASS! " before Yang could run off she looked back at Weiss "hey uh... Maybe we can chat again during lunch?"

Weiss couldn't believe what she heard, Yang wanted to hang out with her during lunch? They only started talking today. "uh s-sure" Yang smiled then walked off.  
Once she was out of Weiss' sight, Weiss ran back to the bathroom and muffled her screams 'holy fuck, hoLY FUCK, HOLY FUCK' Weiss kept repeating in her head, she never thought that she would get a chance to talk to the girl she kept spying on "this is what you're doing isn't it?" Weiss said while looking up at the ceiling "why God!?!? ".


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch came by quickly for Weiss, sitting at her regular lonely seat she waited patiently for Yang, after we while Weiss couldn't wait anymore so she went to go look for her blonde crush. Walking around the school she stopped when she finally saw the blonde with another girl. 'Great, she has a girlfriend already' before Weiss was about to leave them, Weiss heard Yang call her name "hey Weiss!!" Yang looked at Weiss and waved "got someone here who doesn't believe I'm friends with you" Friends? Weiss didn't know what to say, her and Yang only talked for a little bit and now she's claiming that they're friends? Casually walking towards the two she looked at the girl next to the blonde.

Dark black hair and amber eyes, she had a white turtle neck, black leggings and black Doc Martens on, sort of a nerdy look to her but it was fashionable to some, and on top of her head she had black cat ears headband on. "Blake, meet Weiss. Weiss this is my friend Blake" Blake looked at Weiss. something about Blake's eyes made Weiss shiver, they looked strange almost cat-like "Well looks like I doubted you too much Yang" Her voice, it sounded so dull but it matched her perfectly.

"Even though Yang already said my name I'll say it again. I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna" She shook Weiss' hand "Never would have thought that a Schnee would be in this school" Weiss stood silent, she didn't know what to say, she never talked to anyone like this. It felt strange to her.

Before Weiss could finally say anything she was interrupted by someone "Yang!!!" A girl running towards the blonde started to yell "You promised you would buy me Subway!!" Looking at the girl she finally recognized who it was "Ruby Rose" Ruby looked at Weiss "oh! Hey again!". Yang looked surprised for a second, "You two already met?" Ruby nodded "yep! She was in the bathroom yelling about someone or something about her getting caught and her being a creep, something like that" Weiss face palmed. Great, just great this Ruby girl is going to be an embarrassment to her.

Yang looked at Weiss actions, she knew Ruby said something she probably shouldn't have "Hey uh Weiss, if it makes this situation any better.. Blake is a furry" A jab on the side of Yang's stomach made her let out a silent 'oof' "I told you to keep that a secret between the three of us!" Blake yelled out furiously "guys come on I don't wanna go to class on an empty stomach! " Ruby yelled out "oh yea, Weiss wanna go with us? " Weiss started to think to herself 'should I go with them? Or should I stay here and eat those horrible cheese sticks that the school gives out'. After making a decision Weiss looked up at Yang and nodded "sure".

* * *

  
"No wonder why everyone likes these fries so much, for two bucks they're hella good!" Yang said with her mouth filled with food "Don't eat them all Yang, you said we were gonna share" "Don't worry about me Blake, I'll leave at least three for you" Blake snatched the small box of french fries away from Yang "not gonna happen miss Xiao Long", the two kept chatting while Weiss was walking behind them, she felt a little uncomfortable about the situation.

"Hey Weiss want half of my sandwich?" Ruby held out her almost half eaten Subway sandwich towards Weiss "uh sure" Weiss grabbed it from Ruby's hand and inspected the sandwich 'looks normal, maybe it's not that bad' she then took a bite and met with a combination of different flavors, Ruby inspected Weiss face "uh Weiss? You alright?" Weiss took a second to respond, she then looked at Ruby and smiled "This is actually.. Pretty good" Ruby smiled as Weiss' continued to eat the rest of the sandwich.

"Well guys, gonna have to part ways now, Ruby and I have to go talk to one of our teachers in the IST building" Blake held Ruby's hand "guess we'll see you after school?" Yang nodded "yea sure" She then looked at Weiss' "wanna hang out with us after school too?" Weiss saw this as an opportunity to get to know the three more, mostly Yang. "uh sure" Yang grinned "sweet! That means you can get to know us more" She then waved to Blake and Ruby once she saw them walking off.

* * *

"So uh Yang, how did you meet Blake and Ruby?" Yang looked up at Weiss while drinking her soda "Blake and I met at South middle school a pretty ghetto school depending on who you tell" Weiss knew about South, she was originally gonna go there but her father said no due to how 'horrible it was' "well what about Ruby?" Yand smiled "Ruby is my little sister actually, most people get mad when they call her a child or a middle schooler or even a freshman" Weiss looked a bit confused "so she doesn't go to Prairie?"

Yang shook her head "nope, why you thought she was just like those other middle school kids you see in the IST building?" Weiss just nodded, she thinks anyone who looks childish goes to the middle school right next to their high school,then again if Ruby was in Prairie she wouldn't be able to get out of the school with them during lunch. Yang let out a small laugh "if you said that right in front of Ruby she would spend the rest of her day facing the corner of her room and never leave" There was something about Yang that Weiss couldn't figure out, whenever she smiled, let out a small chuckle, or even talked the atmosphere would start to feel different. 

The bell rang and the face on both Weiss and Yang went from a smile to a frown "well guess we gotta wait after school to talk again" Yang said as she got off her seat and started to walk off "see ya later Weiss!". Once Yang was gone Weiss let out a long breath of air she was holding, she didn't expect her day to turn out like this, she expected Yang to walk up to her and yell wondering why she was spying on her. Maybe Yang didn't recognize Weiss, but that didn't matter to Weiss.

She was just glad that she got to talk to Yang. And now she's glad that she has another chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter came out a bit longer than usual, I might slow down on updates so I can focus in how the story would go because I've mostly been free writing this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one...

It was 3:30 and the bell finally rang, dashing out of her seat weiss ran out of her classroom, she hated her school for one thing and that was because of how crowded it was. Boys and girls pushing each other while the security guards just stood there until a fight broke up, groups of people standing in the middle of the hallway preventing people from going through. being the short girl she was, Weiss would just grab random people's backpack so she wouldn't get caught in a crowd.

Finally escaping the death trap of a crowd she got out the building and met with Yang,Ruby, and Blake.   
"So guys,where should we head to?"  
Yang waited patiently for one of them to suggest something. "We could go to my place, my parents are on a business trip" Blake suggested "oh! And maybe we can all have a sleepover" Ruby said with excitement. Sleepover? This day either keeps getting better or worse for Weiss. Yang liked the idea her little sister had and turned to Weiss "what do you think Weiss? It is a Friday after all"  
Originally Weiss would say no mostly due to her father, but this time she was going to risk it.   
"Sure, it'll be nice to finally sleepover at someone's house".  
Gathering all their stuff, the small group of four headed towards Blake's car " Also can we stop at Good Times first?" I'm getting hungry all over again" Ruby blurted out.

* * *

  
Blake's home was an average sized house, very well kept and nicely decorated.   
But Blake's room was the opposite of how the rest her house looked.  
A small pile of books next to her nightstand, two huge bookshelves completely filled with books, pile of clothes in one corner, and a desk with a laptop in the middle surround by papers. 'At least the bed is the only clean thing here' Weiss thought. 

"So what should we do tonight ladies?" Yang said while laying down on Blake's bed picking up one of her books and reading it.   
Blake thought for a second til she spoke up "well since we do have a special guest here let's play-" "Truth or Dare!" Ruby interrupted.

This was a disaster waiting to happen, "Alright! Which one of you is gonna be the first victim?" Ruby said while looking at the three, then she stopped to look at Weiss. "Weiss, I dare you to..." Ruby grabs her backpack and takes out a binder with unorganized papers "do my homework!" Suddenly her binder was snatched from her hands "nice try sis, just because Weiss is the best student doesn't mean you finally have someone to finish your homework.. " Yang gave Ruby a glare making Ruby slowly sink in Blake's pile of clothes.

"Alright let's not go with truth or dare, why don't we just talk like normal? And maybe have some music on as background noise" Yang suggested taking out her phone scrolling through her playlist and randomly selecting a song.  
Jumping off Blake's bed Yang Sat between Weiss and Blake and turned her head to Weiss "so Weiss, let's start off with a basic question. Do you have a boyfriend?".  
Hold up, Yang is asking if Weiss has a boyfriend? Is Yang trying to ask her out?   
No, impossible. They barely know each other "no, I don't" "WHAT!?!?" Ruby shot up and ran towards Weiss grabbing her shoulders "But aren't you a Schnee?! You should have a boyfriend somehow! " She yelled while shaking Wiess.

"Ruby that's enough" Blake grabbed Ruby's hoodie and pulled her away "maybe there's a reason why she doesn't have a boyfriend... Right Weiss?" Blake turned her head and looked at Weiss.

Weiss nodded her head "yep!" Her voice came out a bit squeaky "it's mostly because uhh... " She didn't want to say she was gay, how would they react? They probably would tell the entire school and then her father would find out.  
She didn't want him to find out.

"Something wrong Weiss?" Blake asked with her eyebrows furrowed while Yang and Ruby stayed silent "yea it's just..."  
"You don't have to tell us" Yang said "but... Just so you know, whatever it is we won't judge!" Ruby then chimed in "Yea! We don't judge about Blake being a furry!"  
Blake looked at Ruby with a glare "i-i mean... Yea... We won't judge!".

Weiss smiled, she could come out to them, but it still didn't feel like a good idea.  
"Reason I don't have a boyfriend is because... All the other guys I've been with were just the same. They only wanted me for my last name, the fame, and the money. It was mostly the money though" Then room stood silent for a bit

Then Ruby broke it "what about a girlfriend?" Weiss froze, she didn't expect her to say that "n-nope... Not even a girlfriend" She then looked down  
"Really? Not a single one came up to you and at least flirted or anything?" Blake asked.  
Weiss looked back up "no... Most of then just small talked with me and gave me some compliments...some of them even handed me their number" Weiss mumbled at the end of her sentence "oh my god" Yang looked at Weiss "WEISS. THEY WERE FLIRTING WITH YOU!!!" she layed on the floor and started laughing.

Thinking about what Yang said she started to cover her face due to embarrassment.  
Weiss Schnee, the closeted disaster lesbian, didn't know that girls were hitting on her.

After what felt like an hour of Yang laughing she got up and patted Weiss on the back "man I kind of feel bad now...you had a chance with girls but you were just too blind to notice" Blake rollled her eyes then smirked "you never had a chance with girls either Yang" Weiss looked up interested in what Blake was saying, Yang then turned to look at Blake "hey come on you promised you'd keep that a secret!" Finally it was Ruby's turn to talk "hold up... So those twins Yang was talking about and saying that she was dating them.. Never existed?" Blake started to laugh then looked at Yang "you told Ruby that you were "Dating" The Malachite twins?? Come on Yang you know they didn't really see you that way" Ruby's face looked even more confused

"Hey at least I haven't told anyone about your "secret relationship" with my sister" Yang smirked, then Blake stopped laughing and both her and Ruby said at the same time "YOU KNEW?! "  
"Guys come on you two aren't that sneaky, you think I wouldn't notice the kisses and the hand holding? And the fact that Ruby came home with one of your band shirts on... " Both Blake and Ruby looked at each other then to Yang. The room then became silent.

"Well um... That was... Something.. " Weiss said quietly, Ruby nodded "yep.. "  
Yang and Blake kept looking at each other "just so you know Blake... I don't have a problem with you dating Ruby"  
Blake then exhaled "OH THANK GOD" Then Yang said in a serious tone "but I am going to keep a close eye on you two"  
Ruby then chimed in "don't worry about Blakey and I Yang! Were not gonna have any... You know...... " Ruby then whispered "sex.. "

Weiss let out a small chuckle "you're afraid to say the word sex out loud Ruby?"  
Ruby then looked at Weiss "I just don't like saying anything like that out loud!"  
"You don't like to say sex out loud and yet you're okay with saying Fuck, Shit, and Bitch?" Yang looked at her sister, Ruby then got up "y-you know what!" She grabbed Blake's hand "let's go downstairs and order some pizza Blakey!" Not saying a single word Blake got up and both of them left the room.  
Leaving Yang and Weiss alone.

The room was quiet, it was making Weiss uncomfortable. "Sorry" Yang mumbled, Weiss then looked at Yang "sorry? For what?" Yang looked towards Weiss "laughing.. When you didn't know girls were flirting at you" Weiss smiled "you don't have to be sorry. Actually I should feel sorry for you about lying to Ruby saying that you were dating twins"  
Yang started to blush a little, she then looked away "guess were even then"

A couple minutes more passed by, Weiss didn't know what to do or say. Being alone with Yang at school was fine but alone together in someone's room? It made Weiss even more nervous, "what's taking those two so long? They said they were gonna order pizza..." Yang said while laying down on the floor "maybe they ordered then went to go pick up the pizza?" Weiss said, the room fell silent once again. 

"By the way, how did you get that scar?" Weiss then looked at Yang and touched the scar on her left eye "it was..an accident" Weiss then waited to hear if Yang would talk "what kind of accident?" Yang got up and looked at Weiss"  
"It's really not that important. Besides, no one likes to really look at me because of.. This ugly thing" She pointed at her scar then looked away from Yang.  
"It's not ugly, I think it's pretty cool" Weiss then looked at Yang surprised "cool? Most people would say that its ugly and not beautiful... Especially my father.. " Yang frowned at the words Weiss was saying "don't listen to them. They don't know what real beauty is" She blurted out making Weiss blush "s-sorry that probably came out w-wrong!" Yang then backed away a little bit but suddenly tripped. 

Weiss let out a small giggle making Yangs heart skip a beat, once she got up the door bursted open "PIZZA TIME" Both Blake and Ruby yelled.

* * *

  
Finally the four rest, Ruby and Blake sharing the bed while Yang and Weiss were on the floor with their own makeshift beds out of blankets and pillows. 

Weiss fell asleep quickly but Yang was distracted by her thoughts.  
Thoughts about a certain heiress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is (probably) gonna focus more on Yang! And I hope it won't be as long as this one...


	6. Chapter 6

Yang woke up to the sun shining right on her face, looking around she noticed Weiss sitting on Blake's bed doing some homework but no sign of the other two. 

"Morning Weiss" Yang said while stretching, her body making small pop and crack sounds. Weiss looked up from her work "it's actually afternoon Yang" Tired lilac eyes met light blue "guess I missed breakfast... " Yang got up from her spot making her way towards the door, opening it and heading downstairs.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake!" Ruby yelled from the living room watching Yang walk downstairs. 

Yang didn't respond she was tired and hungry and didn't have time for any type of chat, she needed food.

"How come you guys didn't wake me up earlier?" Yang asked. Blake looked at Yang after taking a couple sips of her tea "well we tried but with every slap in the face, yell, cold AND hot water.. You just never woke up" Ruby then spoke up not bothering to take her eyes off the random cartoon that was playing on the TV "yea, for a second we kinda thought you just died in your sleep!"

Yang rubbed her eyes, still tired she yawned and didn't want to respond to Blake or her sister. Walking lazily towards the couch she layed down next to Ruby getting one of Ruby's legs caught under her. 

"Yang you already woke up! Don't just go back to sleep were gonna head out today!" Ruby yelled trying to get her sister back up on her feet and off her own leg "but it's cold out" Yang mumbled. Finally giving up Ruby stopped, "fine... But don't forget that we didn't buy any gifts for Dad or uncle Qrow for Christmas yet" Yang then got up "Well then what are you waiting for! Let's get going!" Yang ran up the stairs to Blake's room almost tripping on one of the steps. 

* * *

The mall was a bit crowded, some people we're there to hang out while others where busy shopping for Christmas gifts. 

The small group of four sat at the food court enjoying their own meals and chatting about their classes and teachers. "Hey guys! Didn't expect to see you three here!" Turning to where a voice was coming from, a blue haired boy walked up to them "hey Neptune!" Ruby waved at him "buying Christmas gifts for sun?" Neptune nodded "I may have joked around too much and told him that he was going to get fifty gifts for Christmas... Now he's expecting me to give him that many... "

Blake shook her head "shouldn't have done that Neptune.. " Neptune sighed and took a extra seat from another table and sat next to Blake "hey, at least I'm showing how good of a boyfriend I am" He smirked, then his eyes turned to Weiss "well we never met, what's your name" Before Weiss could respond Yang spoke for her "her names Weiss.. Weiss Schnee" Weiss hoped that Neptune wouldn't start to freak out like how other people did, luckily his face was still the same "schnee huh? Well ain't that something. Never would've thought that these three dummies would become friends with someone like you" A small and quiet 'hey' came out of Ruby making Neptune turn to her "oh come on I'm kidding!" He then got up from his seat "well gotta go guys, Sun is gonna call me soon telling me he wants some food" He then walked off waving goodbye at the group. 

"So that guy... Neptune was it?" Ruby looked at Weiss and nodded "yep! Him and his boyfriend Sun are our friends" 

Weiss thought for a second "so he's gay?" 

Blake shook her head "Weiss not everyone who dates the same gender is gay you know that? Neptune is Bisexual"

Yang looked at Weiss "the most embarrassing bisexual actually... Poor dude tries so hard trying to flirt with both genders it just comes out... "

"Sad" The three of them said together making Weiss laugh a little. 

* * *

Walking around the mall Ruby dragged Weiss everywhere and anywhere leaving Blake and Yang behind. 

"Hey Blake, can I tell you something?" Blake turned her head slightly to look at Yang then looked back forward "what's on your mind?" Yang took a deep breath "we'll... Yesterday when you and Ruby went to go get pizza, Weiss and I were talking, Thenisaidsomethingaboutherscarand- " Yang speed up but luckily her mouth was shut by Blake's hand gently covering her lips.

"woah, slow down there Yang... I cant understand what you're saying...take a deep breath and just tell me slowly" Yang nodded taking a deep breath once more 

"I said something about Weiss scar being beautiful but I felt that it came out wrong, then I backed up and suddenly tripped, then she giggled and oh my god Blake her giggle! It was so adorable it just suddenly... Made my heat skip a beat. I honestly don't know what's up with me." Blake smirked. She knew where this was going, she had the same feelings whenever she was with Ruby. She wasn't going to tell Yang just yet, she was gonna wait a little more. "Well Yang... I can't help with that". Yang sighed "guess ill just have to figure out myself.. "

Stepping in a random store that Ruby dragged Weiss in, Yang and Blake looked around. 

Checking out the jackets Yangs eyes layed on a black leather jacket "hey Ruby look at this!" She picked up the jacket and tried it on "not bad Yang, looks pretty cool on you! Right Weiss?" Ruby turned to look at Weiss, her mouth was slightly open and her pale face clearly had a blush "uh yea l-looks cool..." She looked away trying to hide it.

Looking at the price tag, Yang's smile changed to a frown "great... Something so expensive that not even a college student living their life through instant ramen can afford" She put the jacket back where it belonged. 

"Don't worry sis" Ruby put her hand on Yang's shoulder. The height difference making it look awkward but to them It didn't matter. "Christmas is coming up.. Who knows? Maybe someone would get it for you"

That gave Weiss and idea. She would buy Yang the jacket for Christmas, then maybe like that she would fall in love with her! No... That wouldn't work. This isn't a fairytale nor a fanfic that some twelve year old created and denied that it was a self insert. 

But, the idea of giving her the jacket for Christmas has to be at lest a step ahead on getting Yang's love. Well to Weiss it was. 

Blake grabbed Ruby and whispered something to her ear Ruby then nodded while Yang and Weiss just watched. 

"Well Ruby and I are gonna leave you two alone, we're gonna go to the pet store." 

While they walked off Ruby looked at Yang and mouthed 'good luck!' 

Yang and Weiss were alone once again. 

Both of them freaking out but not showing it.Walking around the mall they haven't talked to each other at all, til they both stop in front of a small ice cream place. 

"Hey Weiss.... Want some... _Weiss cream?_ " Yang smirked hoping she would get a giggle out of Weiss, but instead she got a glare from her "Yang.. I would like some ice cream, But..Dont try so hard on making me laugh" She smiled. 

Yang just nodded "right... Don't try to hard... Got it!" She gave out two thumbs up and a goofy grin making Weiss giggle a little bit. That giggle, it made Yang's heart and stomach flutter. 

"I'll grab the both of us some ice cream.. You can go ahead and sit down" Weiss nodded and left to go look for a seat around the food court

'Jesus what is wrong with me?' Yang tried her best to ignore the feelings in her heart and stomach, 'maybe the ice cream would help'. 

* * *

Finally returning to Blake's home the small group of four decided to have a movie night. 

"For the last time Yang were not gonna watch Die Hard! It's not even a Christmas movie!" Ruby yelled "yes it is! And besides,I don't wanna watch some stupid kids movie!" Yang yelled back, Ruby then gasped "THE POLAR EXPRESS ISN'T JUST A STUPID KIDS MOVIE!" 

Blake and Weiss sat in the couch watching the two sisters argue about which movie to watch. Finally getting tired and annoyed of the constant yelling Blake got up "OKAY. WHY DON'T WE JUST VOTE!?" Yang and Ruby looked at Blake "fine then!". 

Blake didn't care much about which movie to watch, but she wasn't much of an action type either "I vote polar express" She mumbled "oh come on! You only chose that because you two are dating!" Yang then looked at Weiss "what about you Weiss? You wanna watch Die Hard right?!" Weiss would've said yes for Yang, but just like Blake she wasn't into action either "I vote polar express.. " 

With that Ruby cheered leaving Yang disappointed "okay okay you win sis.. We'll watch the polar express... " 

Grabbing their snacks and starting up the movie Ruby and Blake sat together on the couch on one side almost cuddling while Yang and Weiss were at the other side almost awkwardly touching. 

During half of the movie Ruby and Blake fell asleep cuddling leaving Weiss and Yang the only ones awake

"Look at those two dorks" Yang whispered, Weiss looked at Blake and Ruby. Blake had her arms wrapped around Ruby almost as if Ruby was a teddy bear "they look so adorable" Weiss whispered back at Yang then sighed "I wish I had a relationship like them" 

Yang looked at Weiss then at the TV "same here... "

* * *

Finally the movie ended, Yang was still awake but Weiss fell asleep before the ending. Picking up Weiss and carrying her bridal style to Blake's room she layed her down gently on Blake's bed. 

Before Yang went to sleep on her own makeshift bed on the floor she looked at Weiss, Yang couldn't describe how beautiful Weiss looked, long eyelashes, snow white hair, her scar, and of course, pale skin making her look like a fragile porcelain doll. 

Moving some of her hair gently out of the way she kissed Weiss' forehead and then headed to her own makeshift bed. 


	7. Chapter 7

The weekend was soon over, half of the students in Weiss' class were up early with cups of coffee helping them stay up (including her) while the other half just slept through the entire class. 

Weiss kept thinking about the sleepover she had with her new friends, she hasn't had any chance to have friends over or hang out with them since her father kept forcing her to do work since playing 'Wasn't important', the only important thing to her father was her success. 

She knew her father meant well and tries his best to give her a very successful future. But after years and years, her father didn't see her the way she wanted. 

He could care less about bonding more and he certainly didn't care much for Weiss negative feelings. To Weiss, he only saw her as the heiress.

Luckily for Weiss, she hasn't been around him since the start of high school. But that didn't stop him and his company from checking her almost every hour. 

The only person Weiss cared about in her family was her older sister, Winter. 

Refusing to be the next heiress of the Schnee tech company Winter fled and joined the military. Weiss always looked up to her sister, she was the only one she got to talk to about her problems and about their father getting a little too abusive to her sometimes (mostly verbally). 

Sadly she barely had the chance to chat with her sister. Even though Weiss was glad that she left to join the military she was also disappointed that she wouldn't always have the chance to speak to her sister or even see her. 

The loud sound of the bell interrupted Weiss thoughts, gathering her stuff she got off her seat and made her way to her next class. 

* * *

Yang and Blake were in their chemistry class together doing an experiment that their teacher Dr. Oobleck described as 'extremely fun but also extremely dangerous if they weren't careful'. 

Carefully pouring down some unknown liquid into a small container Yang tried her best to not spill anything. 

"So Yang, mind telling me about yesterday?" Not bothering to look at Blake she wrote down on her notes once the liquid was poured carefully in the container "what about yesterday?" 

Blake focused on her paper and on the chemical reaction in front of her "I saw you place Weiss down my bed then give her a kiss on the head". Finally looking up she met Blakes eyes "how did you know".

Blake gave her a small smirk "Did you forget that my house has security cameras, especially the one in my room?" Yang mumbled something that sounded like a swear, even though she told Blake about her 'weird feelings' she had on the white haired beauty part of her felt like she should've waited a little later. 

"Listen I just... Didn't know what was going on I'm my head" She focused on her paper again

"Hmm... Sure.. The big gay Yang didn't know what was going on with her" She grabbed a different bottle with a different colored liquid inside "have you ever even wondered if Weiss was into girls? Even though she told us about her life with relationships she never really told us about her sexuality" 

That got Yang thinking. They never asked Weiss and they really didn't mention if she was straight or not. Not to mention Weiss was a heiress of a huge advanced tech company with multiple kinds of rumors, some good and some bad. 

Finally focusing back on her work Yang spoke "guess I'll just have to tell her.. "

Blake poked Yang's cheek with her finger making her look at her. "You know you can ask me for help too... By now you should know that your "Weird feelings" For Weiss was actually a huge gay crush" 

Yang clenched her pencil tightly almost breaking it. "C-crush? No Blake i don't think that's i-it" Blake had a somewhat playful smirk forming on her lips "then describe Weiss for me".

Yang didn't understand why Blake wanted her to describe Weiss, she already knows how Weiss looks. Looking back at her paper not focusing on Blake she spoke up.

"well... Whenever I see her smile I just can't control myself, her laugh and giggles are adorable and addictive, her white hair is so beautiful that it looks like it would feel like silk when you run your fingers through it." Yang paused for a split second focusing on what she would say next "and her scar.. Even though she calls it ugly.. It's the most beautiful thing I've seen." 

After Yang finished she looked back up at a smirking Blake "What?".

Blake let a small laugh escape her lips "Yang did you even hear the words that were coming out of your mouth?" 

Yang then slowly drifted to her thoughts focusing on what she said earlier "o-oh... OH" 

"See? It's obvious that you have a crush on Weiss", Yang slammed her face on the table but then quickly got back up and covered her nose getting an obvious nose bleed. 

Yang never really had a crush with any girl, sure she would flirt with them but thats because Yang enjoyed their reactions to it. 

She never would've thought that she would suddenly develop a crush on her new friend Weiss. 

Grabbing a tissue box, Blake handed it to Yang " You gotta tell Weiss you know... Not about the crush but about her sexuality and getting to know her more. You don't wanna ask her out and then suddenly get rejected now do you?" 

Looking up slightly at the ceiling with a tissue stopping some of the blood Yang shook her head. "Why don't we come up with some sort of plan then? We can get Ruby to help out and maybe some of our other friends"

"I don't think we should do a plan just yet" She took out another tissue paper and then tossed the one that was flooded with blood in the trash. 

Blake then made Yang look at her, amber meeting lilac. "Then how about you just talk to her like normal but you get her to open up more?" 

Yang looked back down on her paper "Alright, I'll just invite her to my house tonight after school. I'm just gonna have to make sure Ruby doesn't get in the way though" A small crumpled up ball of paper hit Yang on the head making her look up to meet Blake's eyes again "did you forget that Ruby and I are dating? I'll take her out of the house so you and Weiss can have alone time" 

Yang nodded to Blake "just don't do anything dirty" A small and somewhat audible sigh escaped from Blake's lips "we know Yang"

* * *

Weiss met up with Yang after school but she didn't see any signs of Blake or Ruby around. 

"Where's the two dorks at?" Weiss looked around wondering. 

"They left early, turns out they had a date today" 

Weiss looked up at Yang "so it's just going to be you and I?" Yang nodded "were going to my place" She then walked off to the parking making sure Weiss was following her. 

Weiss started to panic, she was going to be alone with Yang

Alone. 

With. 

Her.

Crush. 

"Here she is!" Yang stopped in front of a yellow and black motorcycle "her names bumblebee". Weiss looked at the motorcycle that Yang dubbed as 'bumblebee' "wow Yang... I wouldn't have known by the color" She said sarcastically and smirked. 

"Very funny" She got on the motorcycle and patted the small extra space behind her "hop on Weiss!".

Getting on the motorcycle she sat down behind Yang, her hair almost getting in the way.

Yang handed her a yellow motorcycle helmet with a symbol on the side that she couldn't recognize what it was.

"But what about you Yang? Don't you need a helmet too?" She put the helmet on, it was a little too big in her but it was good enough. Yang looked back at Weiss "don't worry about me, now wrap your arms around me and hold on tight" 

Weiss wrapped her arms aground Yang's waist, she was lucky that Yang wasn't facing her. 

Yang started her motorcycle and drove off at a casual speed not wanting to scare Weiss. 

"Aren't motorcycles supposed to go faster?" Weiss voice was almost muffled hy the helmet "oh so you wanna go faster huh?" Yang then went faster.

Weiss held Yang tighter "Jesus Yang slow down!!" 

Finally stopping in front of a small home Yang looked back at a shaking Weiss "whoops... Sorry Weiss" Still holding onto Yang Weiss didn't realize they stopped 

"Y-you can let go now.. " Weiss looked around and immediately let go of Yang "s-sorry!" Yang got off her bike "I should be the one who's sorry here Weiss, I went a little too fast for ya". 

After getting off and removing the helmet Weiss followed Yang into her small home. 

* * *

"Uh sorry about the mess" 

Looking around Yang's room it was bigger than Blake's. 

A small TV sat on top of a table that almost looked like it was about to break, a medium sized shelf with some figures and awards, one side if the wall was covered by posters and pictures of her and Ruby and some other people Weiss didn't recognize, some exercise equipment and a pair of really heavy looking dumbbells, and finally Yang's huge bed that almost took up half of the room. 

Looking down next to Yang's bed she noticed some magazines that looked a little bit questionable. 

Once Yang noticed where Weiss was looking she quickly rushed to grab the magazines and hide them under her bed. 

"P-please ignore those" Yang said with an obvious blush forming on her face. 

Weiss nodded, looking around the room once more she noticed a guitar in the corner "mind playing me a song Yang?".

"Uh s-sure, got any requests?" Yang grabbed her guitar and made her way towards her bed and sat down. 

Weiss sat down next to Yang and thought for a moment "play whatever you'd like".

At that moment Yang didn't know what to play, there were so many songs that she could play for Weiss. She could play a love song, but that didn't feel right. 

Finally a song popped up in her head. 

While Yang was focusing and strumming her guitar, Weiss was busy focusing on her. 

Weiss didn't know how to describe the way Yang looked right now, beautiful? Cool?.... Handsome?? 

Just looking at her playing the guitar it made Weiss fall in love with her even more. 

Finally Yang stopped " So... Did you like it?" Weiss nodded "it was.. Beautiful. Who wrote it?" Yang gently placed her guitar next to her "I did actually... It's one of my originals...but I don't play any of my songs to anyone, not even Ruby" 

"So.. Am I the first?" Yang looked at Weiss and smiled "yea".

Yang's phone buzzed, taking it out of her pocket she noticed that Blake sent message 

**Bookworm furry:** remember to take it slow Yang! You don't wanna rush! 

Rolling her eyes at the message Yang put her phone back in her pocket. She knows that she can't rush though all this, if she did it would end up horrible. 

"It would be nice to be able to play the guitar" Yang looked at Weiss "I could teach you if you'd like" Weiss looked at Yang and gave her a small smile "I would love that but, I'm busy with the piano, violin, and my singing" 

"You sing?" Weiss nodded "sometimes I would travel with my father and sing at parties or concerts, I don't do it that often now though since my father told me that school is important right now and that singing to millions of people can wait some other day." Weiss didn't want to admit it but she missed singing to people, singing was one thing that made her happy, but whenever she sang to herself it wouldn't make her happy. 

Instead it would just sadden and make her realize just how lonely she was. 

"Can I hear your singing?"

"You want.. T-to hear my singing? " 

Yang nodded "I played a song for you, so maybe you can sing for me?"

"Okay but.. Im not as good as i used to be". Weiss took a deep breath and let herself relax, she then closed her eyes and started to sing. 

Hearing Weiss sing was something that Yang would keep in her memory for years, 

She didn't know what Weiss was singing, German maybe? But that didn't matter to Yang. Her voice was beautiful, Yang felt like as if she was being manipulated from it. 

Suddenly Weiss voice cracked a little during the middle if her singing and she stopped "S-sorry. I told you I w-wasnt-"

Yang layed her hand on top of Weiss' "that.. Was beautiful Weiss!" Yang had a huge grin on her face, Weiss was dumbfounded she expect Yang to react differently.

"But... My voice cracked..... Shouldn't you be mad?" 

"Mad? Why?" Yang was confused. it was just a small voice crack, nothing terrible. 

Weiss looked up to see Yang's eyes "people would get mad if I messed up or if my voice suddenly changed... " 

"So? I mess up a lot whenever I play my guitar, it's what makes us human... We can't always be perfect you know" 

Weiss should've known that Yang wasn't like her father or anyone else who thought that perfection was something very important, Yang thinks differently than them. 

Weiss and Yang stared at each other, the room started to feel like it was spinning. 

Weiss then started to get closer to Yang.

Yang couldn't move, she was frozen and focusing on Weiss slowly getting closer and closer to her till there was a small gap between them. 

Then the sound of the doorbell going off made them both jump. Yang quickly got up and ran out of her bedroom leaving Weiss behind.

Weiss gently placed her fingers over her lips 'w-we almost kissed... '. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like how this chapter turned out, I'll try my best on the next one.


	8. Chapter 8

Opening the door Yang recognized who it was. "Pizza delivery boy Jaune at your service!" Jaune handed the pizza box to Yang. Yang looked down at the box. 

"Uh... Jaune, I didn't order any pizza"

Once she looked back up she noticed that he was gone. Yang walked back inside ad placed the small box of pizza on the table, opening it she noticed there was something written in it

Enjoy the pizza while it hot!

And get in Weiss' pants already.. 

-Ruby

Yang face palmed, first Blake's telling her to take it slow and now her sister decided to send them pizza with a note she wished to forget. She took out some slices and closed the box, she didn't want Weiss to see the message written inside it. 

Running upstairs with two plates of pizza she walked back into her room. 

"Hey Weiss want some pizza?" Yang then took a moment to realize that Weiss was hugging her huge golden dragon plush 

"S-sure!" Weiss then tossed the plush away from her. 

Grabbing the plate from Yang, Weiss sat back down and took a bite of her pizza. 

There was an awkward silence as the two ate their pizza together. 

"So... Where did you get the dragon plush?" Yang looked back at Weiss "my dad gave it to me when I was just six, I won my first soccer game and lost one of my baby teeth during it, cause a some other kid hit me in the face with the ball. As a gift he gave me that golden dragon plush. Pretty weird-ish story but yea that's how I got him" Weiss looked back at the dragon plush, it did look pretty old and some of the stitches has gone a little loose that you can see some of it's white polyester stuffing sticking out, not to mention one of it's purple eyes were missing "looks like its been through war... What did you do to it?"

"Well I've mostly been using him as a punching bag...i feel so bad now that you said that though,my dad gave it to me as a gift and I treated him like this." She grabbed the dragon plush and looked at it more closely "I could fix him but.. I'm no so good with that" 

"I could take him with me and fix it" 

Yang looked up at Weiss "really? I'd love that!" She gave Weiss a big grin. 

Looking behind Weiss and at the digital clock on her table Yang got up "well it's getting late, I should start talking you home now" 

Weiss frowned, she didn't want to go home just yet. She wanted to stay with Yang a little more. She'll have to wait tomorrow to see her again. 

"Oh right! Before we go.. Can I uhm... Have your number?" Yang took out her phone and gave it to Weiss. 

Weiss quickly typed in her phone number, maybe she could talk to Yang later after all. She grabbed Yang's dragon plush and they both left.

* * *

Once Yang dropped her off her house was quiet and lonely, 'of course... They're not always here anyways' she made her way to her room and took out a small sewing kit from her desk drawer. 

Getting ready to fix Yang's dragon plush she got distracted by the sound of her phone going off, taking it out if her pocket she noticed a message. 

**Unknown number:** Hey, it's Yang. 

Weiss heart almost bursted out of her chest, she didn't expect yang to text her back that quickly. 

She immediately texted yang back 

-

Well you got home faster than I expected

**Un:** Yea, Ruby got home and I don't like leaving her alone. 

Oh, well I'm gonna fix your plush right now! I should be done tonight so you can get it back tomorrow. 

**Un:** guess I should leave you alone then. Can't wait to see how he'll turn out! 

-

Weiss saved Yang's phone number and set the name to 'sun dragon'. She looked back at the dragon plush on front of her 

"Alright.. Time to work on you now" 

Opening the sewing kid and taking out some thread and a needle she started to work on Yang's dragon plush. 

Finally a couple minutes passed and Yang's dragon plush was finished and looked brand new. 

"feels like it's.. Missing something... " 

Weiss grabbed some light blue ribbon and tied a little bow around the dragon's neck 

"Perfect!".

* * *

Laying down in her bed Weiss couldn't take her eyes off the plush that was staring at her. 

She grabbed the plush and looked at its purple button eyes.

"I know what you're tying to do...you want attention don't you?" 

Weiss talked to the plush as if it was a person or a pet

"Well... Hope Yang doesn't mind that I cuddled with her dragon plush".

She cuddled the plush and closed her eyes letting her dreams take over. 

* * *

" _Sooooooo, did you and Weiss do anything steamy last night?_ " Ruby looked at Yang and wiggled her eyebrows 

"Ruby for the last time we didn't do anything!" Ruby pouts "I was hoping that the note in the pizza box would've convinced you a little... "

"why are you being so perverted all of a sudden?! DID BLAKE DO SOMETHING TO YOUR INNOCENT MIND!?" She grabbed Ruby's shoulders and shook her "Blake didn't do anythingggg!" 

"I didn't do what?" 

Yang let go of Ruby's shoulders and turned to Blake "Blake, you ruined the innocent mind of my sister!" 

Blake then backed up a little "I didn't do anything! Your dirty magazines did!!" 

Yang then slowly turned to Ruby. 

Ruby started to back up "listen Yang I can exp-" Before she finished her sentence Ruby turned around and ran down the hallway. 

Yang then turned around to look at Blake but realized she ran off too "I'm gonna get them both during lunch... "

* * *

Weiss held the dragon plush close to her chest, walking to the cafeteria she kept getting stares from other people. 

Some were looking at her and whispering while others just looked and told her that the dragon plush was adorable. 

Finally making her way to the table Yang, Ruby, and Blake were at she placed the dragon plush in front of Yang. 

"He's all clean and brand new!" Weiss had a huge grin on her face

Yang grabbed her dragon plush and inspected it. His stitches were neatly done, there wasn't anymore stuffing sticking out, and he finally had a new purple button eye. 

Yang got up and gave Weiss a hug, one that made all her bones crack and lifted her off the floor. 

"He looks a lot better Weiss! Thank you!"

She then gently placed Weiss down. 

Ruby and Blake looked at each other, then at the dragon plush. 

"What's with the blue bow around its neck? The dragon never had that before" Ruby smirked. 

"I just thought he needed a little bit extra"

Yang looked at the small bow on the dragon's neck then looked at Weiss "it's a really adorable extra"

Blake whispered something to Ruby and they both nodded and smirked. 

"You two are pretty blind you know that"

Yang looked at Blake confused "blind? What do you mean?" Blake rolled her eyes "I think you'll find out someday Yang"

* * *

Weiss was laying down on her bed doing some work for finals. 

Her phone going off interrupted her thoughts making her mad, she grabbed her phone ready to yell at the other person. Realizing it was Yang she quickly answered. 

"H-hey Yang!"

Through the other side the heard some music in the background "Hey Weiss! Are you busy right now?"

"N-nope! W-why is something wrong?"

Weiss heard Yang sigh "I'm at this party, my dad kind of forced me to come here but it's super boring. Can I go to your place?" Weiss raised her eyebrow "can't you just go back home?" 

"My dad said I could go anywhere else except home. Please Weiss this party is boring me to death" 

Weiss thought for a moment, there was nobody home and it was getting really lonely. "Sure, you can come"

* * *

Sitting down on her bed Weiss waited for the sound of her doorbell going off, but after five minutes she heard nothing.

Weiss couldn't wait anymore, she got up and walked downstairs halfway until the sound of her window breaking made her jump. 

'it can't be Yang... She not an idiot to crash though my window...' She carefully ran downstairs and looked through the security cameras.

There was a tall man covered from head to toe, and in his right hand it was obvious that he was holding a knife.

Weiss freaked out and ran to her fathers small office and hid under the huge table hoping that the intruder leaves immediately.

Someone started to knock on the door, Weiss wansnt going to just open it, it could've been someone else trying to rob her. 

Whoever was at the other side of the door kept banging it harder and louder until it was kicked open. 

"Weiss!?"

It was Yang. Weiss got out from her hiding spot and hugged Yang.

"Weiss? Whats g-" Yang got cut off by Weiss hand covering her lips

"Shh... There's somebody in my room" Weiss whispered with fear.

Weiss noticed Yang's lilac eyes go red. It scared her, but she wasn't going to question it. Not yet at least. 

Yang pushed Weiss gently out of the way and quickly ran upstairs. "Yang wait!" Weiss followed yang but stopped once she was close to the stairs

She heard yells and bangs coming from her room, she covered her ears and hoped that nothing bad happened to Yang.

After a minute the noises stopped. "Weiss! Come up here and call the cops! I got him!". Running up the stairs and into her room she saw Yang holding down the intruder in a strong grip. 

Quickly grabbing her phone from the bed Weiss called the cops and waited. 

* * *

Weiss and Yang were outside watching as the intruder was getting shoved in the back of the police car. 

Yang looked down at Weiss "You alright? He didn't do anything to you did he?" Yang said with an aggressive tone

"No I'm... Fine... Just a little scared. Can we go back in?" Yang looked at Weiss "you sure?" Weiss nodded "yea... "

* * *

Weiss was silent the entire night, it was a little awkward but Yang knew Weiss was terrified. 

Looking at the time it already gotten late

"I should go now" Yang got up and started to out her jacket back on.

"Wait... " Yang turned to look at Weiss "hm?".

"Can you... Stay here with me..all night.. "

Yang blushed and smiled "sure".

Yang made a small makeshift bed on the floor. She didn't want to go to sleep, she was scared that someone else could break in and hurt Weiss.

"Yang?"

"Yea?"

Weiss sat up and looked down at Yang "can you.. Sleep with me?"

Yangs heart almost bursted out of her chest, "s-sure.. " She got up and layed down next to Weiss.

Weiss yawend and closed her eyes "thank you"

Yang pulled a blanket over both of them and turned her back to Weiss "no problem"

Weiss then mumbled "love you" And fell to sleep

Yang's heart started to beat like a loud drum. She turned around to look at Weiss but saw her sleeping peacefully.

'Was that accidental? Or does Weiss really like me?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed a little on this one that I'm pretty sure it came out terrible. 
> 
> Anyway, next chapter might take a bit longer mostly cause of school getting in the way, also I have an orchestra concert coming up and I really gotta focus on that too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is killing me. Have this update

Weiss woke up to the sounds of someone snoring, looking at who it was she freaked out. She tried to get off the bed but she wasn't able to move. 

Looking at herself she realized why

Yang was hugging Weiss.

Weiss was freaking out. Why is she here?! On my bed? SLEEPING WITH ME!?'

She tried to remember what happened last night. She was home alone doing some finals work, then Yang called her, and while waiting for her a intruder broke in, soon Yang arrived and stopped him. 

Now Weiss finally remembered, after the incident she was scared of being alone that night she ended up telling Yang to stay with her.

Weiss looked up to see Yang's face. 

'She looks so calm. But I should wake her up... We're gonna be late to school.. ' 

Weiss poked Yang's face, there was no reaction, she then pinched yang's cheek really hard. Once again, no reaction. 

'Wow.. Really heavy sleeper' 

Weiss then thought of something that could possibly work, she grabbed Yang's nose making her unable to breathe. 

Finally Yang woke up and Weiss immediately let go of her nose.

"What was that about Weiss??! Trying kill me in my sleep or something??" 

"No... I was trying to wake you up... We're gonna be late to school." 

Yang groaned "I don't wanna go... Your bed is super comfy.. "

"Yang come on" Weiss tried to push Yang off her bed but she was too heavy

"We have to go to school!"

"But Weiss, I wanna stay hereee".

Weiss grumbled "Give me a good reason why you'd rather sleep in my bed all day instead of going to school"

Even though Weiss didn't mind Yang staying in her bed she still knew that school was more important than what was happening right now. 

"Do you wanna know why id rather stay?" 

Weiss nodded 'please tell me its because you like me... '

Yang closed her eyes and nuzzled her face against one of Weiss' pillows 

"It's cause I wanna hang out with you more..."

Even though it wasn't the response Weiss was hoping for her heart still managed to skip a beat.

Weiss looked at the digital clock on top of her table and saw that it was passed 8:20. She sighed "I guess...not going to school for one day wouldn't be so bad"

"Great!" Yang got off the bed and started to stretch making her shirt rise up a little that Weiss could notice some abs making her blush like crazy

"So um Yang. Since were gonna skip school today, where should we head to?"

"Well first let's get something to eat, then we'll figure out the rest".

* * *

Weiss and Yang made their way to Ihop for breakfast, walking in and getting their table they decided to chat while looking through the menu and waiting for their waiter.

"So Wiess, I was thinking we can maybe go bowling?" Sure going bowling sounded cliché but that didn't matter to Yang

Weiss looked up from her menu to see Yang "Bowling? I've never actually gone bowling before" She slowly hid behind her menu. 

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" 

Weiss looked at Yang and back at her menu multiple times. She hesitated, not knowing If she should go bowling, or do something else. 

Finally, Weiss looked at Yang and spoke "sure, bowling doesn't sound so bad" She smiled at Yang then looked back at her menu. 

Finally their waiter arrived and took their order. 

* * *

"Alright Weiss, got your bowling shoes on?" 

Weiss nodded.she looked down at the ugly looking bowling shoes, she hated them a lot. Not because they were horrible but because, they were meant for kids. Kids around her height.

When she got the shoes Yang just looked down at her laughing and calling her shorty. She couldn't get that out of her head now. 

The image of Yang laughing about her height made Weiss' heart ache. Not to mention the nickname she gave her made Weiss feel worse about her height. 

Looking up at the TV she noticed that Yang put their names down. 

Yang's was normal but Weiss', Weiss' was Shorty.

This day was gonna be hard for Weiss. 

* * *

"Gutter ball!!" Yang yelled as she saw Weiss' bowling ball slowly roll its way down the gutter. 

Looking up at the scoreboard Weiss wasn't doing as good as Yang. 

Yang had a bunch of strikes while Weiss, well Weiss couldn't really tell what her score was or how to roll the bowling ball properly. 

"Well that was our last game Shorty, let's go to my place?" 

Weiss didn't say a word and just nodded. 

She started to hate the way Yang kept calling her shorty. But she didn't want to say anything about it.

Weiss heard the sound of Yang's ringtone going off. Yang picked up only to be met by an earful of Ruby's yelling. 

After an hour Yang looked at Weiss while putting her phone back in her pocket. 

"Well, Ruby is really pissed at me. Since I didn't tell her where I was she was worried that something could've happened to me... "

Weiss looked down, this was her fault. She should've just let Yang go instead if staying over "sorry.. "

"Sorry? For what?" 

"You should've just left instead of staying over...Then Ruby wouldn't be mad at you..." 

Yang put her fingers under Weiss' chin making her look up and see eye-to-eye. 

"Weiss, you don't have to be sorry over that..." 

Weiss raised an eyebrow "r-really?"

"Yea" Yang smiled "now come on, let's head to my place shorty"

Weiss small smile immediately became a frown after hearing her nickname once again. 

* * *

Finally arriving at Yang's home the front door was immediately swung open by an obvious angry Ruby 

"YANG YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON WH-" 

Ruby immediately shut up noticing Weiss behind her tall sister. 

Ruby looked at Yang, then at Weiss, then back at Yang. 

"Weiss.. Can you wait in the living room while I talk to Yang in my room.... "

Not saying a word Weiss nodded and headed twoards the living room couch while Ruby dragged Yang upstairs to her bedroom. 

Once Ruby was in her room with Yang she closed the door behind them and turned to her blonde sister.

"You could've just told me you were out banging Weiss!!" 

Yang backed up "what!? Ruby, Weiss and I weren't banging!" 

Ruby gave Yang a devilish smirk "oh really~?? You sure you didn't Yang-bang Weiss last night~???" She then wiggled her eyebrows a bit 

"Ruby I swear. Weiss and I didn't bang last night. I stayed over at her house but for something else" 

Ruby stopped her eyebrow wiggle "well what's the reason?" 

Yang sighed and rubbed the back if her neck "someone broke in her house last night. One I got there I took care of the situation and we managed to get him arrested, Weiss was traumatized and she obviously didn't want to stay alone"

Ruby made a small click sound with her tongue "come on Yang you had a chance to bang... " 

Yang looked at her little sister, she grabbed one of Ruby's ear and started to tug it a little "say one more thing about banging Weiss and I'll tell every embarrassing secret you have to Blake"

"Okay okay I'll stop!"

Yang smirked and let go of her sister's ear.

* * *

While waiting for the two sisters to finish whatever they were doing Weiss looked around the living room at each picture frame on the wall. 

There were some adorable ones of Ruby, some of Yang in different sports gear, and some family group photos taken in different locations. 

Then there was a picture that caught Weiss' eyes. 

The first one had Yang, Ruby, their dad, and a woman with Silver eyes and hair color that was similar to Ruby's. 

"Looking at our photos I see" 

Weiss jumped and turned around to see Yang. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya" Yang slowly started to walk up to Weiss and looked at the same picture Weiss was looking at. 

"So...who's that? " Weiss pointed at the woman with silver eyes. 

"That's Summer Rose, Ruby's mom" 

Weiss looked at yang confused "Ruby's mom? So... If that's Ruby's mother then... Who's your mom?"

Yang started to shake a bit "I... Rather not talk about her." Yang's mood suddenly changed and she looked at Weiss "anyway! Let's head to my room". 

Not saying a single word, Weiss nodded and followed Yang to her bedroom. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a p short update 4 y'all

Weiss was sitting on Yang's bed while Yang was busy tuning her guitar. They were both silent, the only noise breaking the silence most of the time was the sound of Yang finding the right tune for each string. It wasn't awkward silence, but more calm and peaceful.

"Well, guitar is all tuned" Yang looked up at Weiss "you know, I've kind of been thinking of something" 

Weiss tilted her head to the side a little "thinking of what?" 

Yang layed her guitar down gently on her floor "after I heard you sing, I kept thinking that maybe, you and I can have a little duet together?"

Weiss' eyes widened a little. Weiss had performed duets before, to her they weren't that special like how other people view it and she didn't care much about who she had a duet with, but this was Yang. And she just can't say no to her crush. 

"A duet would be nice"

Yang had a huge smile across her face "great! I have a ton of songs we can both sing together" 

Weiss then raised an eyebrow "sing together?" 

Yang gave a small nod "yep! Unless.. You don't want to sing together? I could just play my guitar while you sing"

Weiss immediately got up from Yang's bed and walked towards Yang "no no I would like it if we sing together! It's just that.."

Yang cut off Weiss "you're embarrassed to sing together?" 

"Y-yes! I mean, no! Well... Yes? No?" Weiss looked down on the floor then started to twiddle her thumbs

"So... What's is it? Do you want to do a duet? Yes or no?" Yang tilted her head a bit and waited for Weiss' response

Weiss looked away from the floor and looked up at Yang's face "yes. Let's do a duet"

* * *

"Ready Weiss?" 

Yang and Weiss were both sitting down on the floor, Yang had her guitar in hand and started to play. 

Weiss closed her eyes and let out her voice, she was in sync with the strumming of Yang's guitar, Yang closed her eyes and her voice soon followed with Weiss'. 

They were both in sync with the sounds the guitar was making, they were enjoying themselves too much that they haven't noticed they were both getting closer and closer. 

Soon the song ended, Weiss and Yang opened their eyes and looked at each other. There was a small gap between the two and some noticeable blushes. 

Weiss didn't move, she couldn't move. It felt as if the world around her suddenly stopped when she made eye contact with Yang's lilac eyes. 

Their breathing slowed down, Weiss closed her eyes then suddenly moved closer to Yang that their lips met. 

Unfortunately, the kiss didn't last long. 

Weiss immediately bolted up from the floor "i-i should go!" She then quickly dashed out of Yang's bedroom and soon out of her house. 

Ruby quickly rushed in Yang's room "why did Weiss just suddenly run off?" She asked with concern. "Yang? Yang are you even listening!" 

Yang had her fingers on her lips. She didn't know what was happening, Everything went by so fast. 

Finally a slap on the face made Yang forget about her thoughts. 

"Finally! Now tell me why did Weiss suddenly just ran off!?" Ruby yelled. 

Yang didn't bother to look at Ruby "kiss.. "

Ruby tilted her head in confusion "what? Yang you know I only give Blake kisses." 

"Ruby, Weiss just... Kissed me.. "

* * *

"WHAT!?" the sound of a fist hitting the top of the table interrupted half of the restaurant "so this mystery girl Ruby and Blake were telling us about who you had a crush on was a Schnee?! And she just suddenly kissed you?! Yang come on, you guys could've continued or something instead of just letting Weiss leave!!" 

"Nora can you just please calm down and sit back on the chair before we get kicked out?" Blake looked up at the oranged haired girl who was currently standing on the table

Nora quickly sat back down on her seat between Ren and Pyrrha "But Blake! Can't you see that Yang could've done something!"

Blake nodded "we know that Yang _could've_ done something but you heard what her and Ruby said, Yang wasn't able to move or even think first a second" 

Yang tried her best to ignore the loud conversation going on, she kept texting Weiss hoping she would read the messages or at least respond back to them. She didn't see Weiss at all at school today. 

Yang looked at all the messages she sent to Weiss, most if them where of Yang asking Weiss if she was okay and to text her back if she can. 

Ren looked at Yang "you know, maybe you should give her some space Yang" 

Yang looked up "You're right.. I have been spamming her with messages all day" Yang slowly put her phone in her pocket

Pyrrha spoke "Don't you think that Weiss is thinking about this too Yang? this could've been something that she hasn't done before you know, and she did it without warning"

"I'm just, a little worried" Yang looked down at the table not wanting to make eye contact with any of her friends. 

After a while the small group separated ways.

* * *

As Yang rode her motorcycle down a familiar street she stopped in front of a light blue home.

The home where a certain heiress lived. 

Yang started to have an argument with herself, Ren told her to give Weiss some space but she desperately wanted to talk to Weiss. 

Yang got off her motorcycle and ran towards the Schnee home. She knocked multiple times hoping that Weiss would open the door.

"Weiss open up please! It's me Yang!" 

Finally the door swung open, but instead of meeting Weiss' eyes, she met the eyes of an older looking man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey the finally kissed (das so gey) 
> 
> And I'm p sure you guys know who the older man is that Yang faced


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving y'all a short one today, I'm high as fuckin rn so this might be trashy.  
> Also pray for me that I won't get sick cuz its late as hell and I ate too much pizza and drank too much soda and being high ain't helping it cuz I feel dizzy af.

"Uhh.. Hello, is Weiss here?" Yang awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck

The man looked down and didn't say anything, he was just staring at her. It made yang uncomfortable. 

Finally the man stood up straight and cleared his throat "Listen closely child... You have caused nothing but trouble with my daughter!!" 

Yang backed up a little "y-you're Weiss' father? And what do you mean I've done nothing but trouble! All we were doing is hanging out!" 

"That's the trouble! You've been hanging out with my daughter! She should be focusing on her education, All you've been doing is distracting her from it!" The man got a little closer to Yang "not to mention the break in!" 

"Hey listen here asshole! I saved Weiss from that guy who broke in this house! And what's wrong with letting her hang out with some friends also how the fuck do you know all this!?" 

"I know a lot about other people miss Xiao long, and from now on I don't want you anywhere near or around my daughter!" He then got in his home and slammed the door shut. 

Yang stood there, she didn't know how to react. Angry? Surprised?...Sad?

She wanted to break the door down, punch that jerk in the face, and run out with Weiss.

But she couldn't. 

Walking back to her motorcycle with her head down she looked back up at the Schnee home, she looked to the left and saw Weiss' room window and immediately thought of an idea. 

* * *

Yang made sure that there was at least one area of the Schnee home where she wouldn't get caught. After checking around the home she found an area where she can climb up to Weiss' room window. 

"Wow... No wonder that guy was able to break in" Yang then carefully made her way towards Weiss' window, looking inside she saw Weiss laying down on her bed, Yang gently tapped on the window trying to get Weiss' attention without being loud so her father wouldn't find out. 

Weiss got up and looked at the window seeing Yang, she immediately got off her bed and opened up the window "Yang what are you doing here?!" Weiss tried to be quiet so her father wouldn't hear her

"I came here to talk to you" Yang then made her way into Weiss' bedroom

"You have to leave... " Weiss mumbled "My dad doesn't want us to hang out" 

"I know, why else would I crawl through your window?" Yang then made her way to Weiss' bed layed down "I came here and knocked on your door only to come face to face with your dickhead of a father...so I just crawled up here instead " 

Weiss sat down next to Yang. 

None of them said anything to each other, normally this would be nice for Weiss but after what happened with her and Yang last time, the silence went from peaceful to awkward. 

"Listen Yang, You should really get out of here. If my dad finds out you're in here he's gonna freak out and... Honestly I'm scared of what'll happen next"

"Weiss...why did you do it?" 

Weiss looked down at Yang who was looking up at the ceiling "do.. What?" 

"Kiss me that's what... "

This was something Weiss was not hoping for, talking about the kiss "It was... An accident" 

"Accident? That didn't feel like an accident Weiss..." 

Weiss looked back down "okay... It wasn't an accident, I just" Weiss took a deep breath.This was it, it was time to come out to Yang.

"I've liked you, for a while. Ever since I've first saw you, I've been having these weird feelings and well-"

Yang immediately put her fingers on Weiss lips cutting her off "Weiss.... I'm also gay for you.. " 

Weiss raised an eyebrow "what?" 

"You heard me" Yang got off of Weiss bed and stood in front of her "Weiss, will you... Be my girlfriend?" 

Weiss looked up at Yang with her mouth wide open, her heart wanted to burst out of her chest so badly

She got up and tackled down Yang with a hug "yes yes yes! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" 

Yang grinned and gave Weiss a kiss

It was sort, but not as short as their first

They stayed there on Weiss' floor hugging each other, Weiss had her head on Yang's chest and closely listened to her heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill do bettea on the next chapter but idk how long it'll take me. 
> 
> And Merry Christmas y'all


	12. Chapter 12

It was like heaven for Weiss, laying on top of Yang and listening to her heartbeat carefully felt like a dream. 

But sadly, just like everyone's dreams, they were shattered.

The door was swung open by none other than Weiss' father. He looked down and noticed the two lovers laying down on the floor. 

"I told you to stay away from my daughter!" He furiously yelled "you didn't listen and instead you decided to break in my own home!"

Yang and Weiss immediately got up from the floor, Weiss expression changed from calm to frightened while Yang looked like she was ready to yell at him or do something even worse.

"Dad wait before you say or do anything please listen to me! Yang didn't do anyt-" 

Weiss was cut off and the room echoed with the sound of a hand slapping Weiss across the face

Weiss stood there in shock, her pale cheek slowly turned red and tears started to appear in her eyes, and that really pissed Yang off. 

Without saying anything Yang ran up to Weiss' father and punched him on the face with all her strength causing him to fall unconscious and get a bloody broken nose.

Weiss looked down at her unconscious father. She couldn't believe it, did Yang really punch her father on the face?

Suddenly a warm hand grabbed her wrist. 

"Come on Weiss, get your house keys and lets get the hell out of here..."

* * *

The drive to Yang home was quiet, the only thing making noise was the sound of Yang's motorcycle. 

Yang really screwed up this time. Weiss just witnessed her father getting punched on the face by her girlfriend. 

Yang stopped in front of her home and noticed that there were no lights on. 

She turned to look at Weiss who had her head down the entire time. "Guess its gonna be just you and I tonight Weiss".

They both got off the motorcycle and slowly made their way to the front door. 

Once Yang unlocked it and closed the door behind Weiss they both made their way to Yang's bedroom. 

Weiss sat down on Yang's bed while Yang Sat on the floor, the silence made Yang anxious. 

"Weiss, what do you think your father would do once he gets back up... "

Weiss let out a sigh "He'd probably be looking for us or maybe have the cops look for you and then arrest you..." 

"Arrest me just for punching him?" 

"And taking me... "

Yang sighed and layed down on the floor looking up at the ceiling

"If only I was like my sister Winter, run away from home and go somewhere else. Just like she did... "

Yang lifted her head up a little to look at Weiss "then why don't you run away?"

"Yang even if I did where would I go?" 

"You can come live with me" 

Yang then got up from the floor and walked to her bed sitting down next to Weiss "we're girlfriends, aren't we?" 

Weiss nodded but then sighed and looked down on the floor "there's so many scenarios playing in my head on what my father might do to us... " 

Yang let out a small huff "alright listen, I think we're gonna be fine. Your dad barely even knows me right?"

"right... "

* * *

Weiss layed on Yang's bed unable to fall asleep, thoughts of what her father might do kept playing in her head over and over again.

She didn't want to lose Yang, especially since they just started going out. 

She kept moving around and singing quietly attempting to distract her thoughts. 

All the movement and the quiet singing was enough for Yang to wake up 

"Weiss come on, I'm trying to sleep here. You're not the only one on the bed you know.."

Weiss turned to look at Yang "sorry its just... "

"Your thoughts about what your dad might do?" 

Weiss nodded

"Weiss.. " Yang pulled her small girlfriend into a strong hug "You're gonna be fine...We're gonna be fine, trust me" 

Weiss looked up at her girlfriends tired eyes "you sure?" 

"Positive" Yang then kissed Weiss' forehead "now come on, get some sleep already" She then let out a yawn and fell back to sleep immediately. 

Weiss then nuzzled up to her tall girlfriend and closed her eyes letting sleep take over.

* * *

Weiss slowly woke up expecting Yang to be gone, but her blue eyes opened and met with lilac

"You're finally awake princess"

Weiss lifted up her head a little "why didn't you wake me up a little early Yang?" 

"I was going to, but you look so adorable in your sleep, also did you know that you drool when y-" 

Yang was immediately cut ofc by getting hit on the face with one of her pillows. 

"D-dont say stuff like that!" Weiss' pale face immediately turned into a pinkish color 

"Why not? It's adorable!" 

"It's embarrassing!" Weiss then got up to leave. 

"Hey you ain't leaving me alone princess!" Yang then wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist and pulled ber back in bed having her laying on top 

Weiss turned her head a little so she can look at the blonde "Yang quit it!"

Yang gave Weiss a playful smirk "how about nah?" She then started to give Weiss' exposed shoulder some playful bites and kisses. 

Weiss kept squirming and yelling at yang to stop. Yang then made her way up to Weiss neck and bit down making a small and quiet moan escape from Weiss lips. 

Weiss quickly covered her lips and Yang stopped giving her shoulder and neck kisses. 

"Weiss... D-did you just?" Yang couldn't finish her sentence, her cheeks had a small hint of pink after hearing Weiss moan

"Dont. Say. Anything" Weiss said with her voice cracking a little bit. 

Yang nodded "at least I found a sensitive spo-" Yang was cut off again by another pillow hitting her on the face. 

Weiss then quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. 

Yang got up to go after Weiss but stopped one she met face to face with Ruby who had a smug grin on her face 

"So you two are finally a thing huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter got a little heated at the end.... 
> 
> Also. A pretty short one but you guys don't mind right?..... Right?


	13. Chapter 13

"So you two decide to start dating.. Without telling me about it first?!" Ruby yelled with her voice cracking a little almost sounding forced.

Yang and Weiss Sat down on Ruby's small bed, Ruby kept blabbing on and on about the two dating. 

Weiss was zoned out, it was the first time being inside of Ruby's bedroom and she honestly expected something else.

Ruby's bedroom was simple and was nothing compared to Yang's. The walls were painted red, there were plushes of black cats and some corgis laying on her bed, her desk had a small pile of comic books, on her wall there were pictures of her and Blake on dates or just hanging out, and one picture of Blake with a (really dumb but also adorable) Snapchat filter on her small nightstand next to her bed.

'Guessing all these cat plushes were from Blake too' Weiss kept looking around the room distracted and unable to hear Ruby calling her name

"Yang can you please do something? Your girlfriend is obviously not listening"

Yang nodded and pinched Weiss cheek a little hard

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Rubes is trying to tell you something"

Weiss turned her head to look at Ruby "what?"

"So when are you two gonna go on a date?"

Weiss shrugged "I don't know, this is pretty new to me... "

Ruby's face then lit up "Well I got an idea! You two can go in a double date with me and Blake!"

"Sounds like a pretty good idea sis" Yang turned her head to look at Weiss "what do you think?"

"Uh sure, sounds good I guess"

* * *

Weiss and Yang were outside of a small hamburger restaurant waiting for Ruby and Blake, Yang was about to lose herself after waiting for what felt like an hour for her. 

"What's taking them so long? An hour just passed!"

"Actually only ten minutes passed Yang"

Yang looked at her phone. Weiss was right, only ten minutes passed "well whatever I'm getting hungry!"

A cool breeze passed making Weiss shiver and cuddle a little closer next to Yang

"You cold, Weiss? Honestly didn't expect it to snow today..."

Weiss nodded "If we knew then I would've picked something warmer to wear for this double date"

Yang took off her Black leather jacket and wrapped it around Weiss "that should warm you up a little"

Weiss gave her tall girlfriend a worried look "aren't you gonna be cold without it?"

Yang shook her head "don't worry about me Weiss, cold doesn't really affect me"

Weiss smiled and put on Yang's leather jacket on completely, it was a little big on her but that didn't bother Weiss much.

After waiting a couple more minutes Ruby and Blake finally arrived

"Sorry we're late guys, Ruby was taking a long time getting ready"

Yang rolled her eyes at Blake and had a small smirk on her face "why don't you just be honest and admit that you two were just busy making out?"

Ruby quickly looked at Yang "W-we weren't making out!"

Yang then pointed at Ruby's shoulder which had a very new and noticeable bite mark "then you should do a better job at hiding those... "

Ruby covored the bite mark and slapped Yang "you should do a better job at hiding those dirty pictures of those female 'models' you like so much before dad finds out!"

"Hey don't say that stuff out loud! Especially when Weiss is around"

Ruby was ready to yell at Yang again but the sound of Blake clearing her throat caught their attention

"You know we should get a table already before it gets packed.. "

Ruby and Yang looked at each other then back at Blake "yea, right"

* * *

The four sat at their table in the corner if the restaurant, Weiss and Yang sitting together while the Ladybug couple (which Yang dubbed them as) sat across from them.

"So.. There's something I gotta say to you Yang"

Yang looked up at Blake after taking a bite off her hamburger "about?"

"Well... It's about goddamn time you asked out Weiss! I was hoping this would've happened just so you can stop texting me about Weiss constantly"

Weiss choked on her water while Ruby tried her best not to spit out her soda by laughing

"What!? I haven't spammed you with texts about Weiss at all!"

Blake then took out her phone and opened up her messages showing Yang all the ones she sent, all of them clearly taking about Weiss beauty and how her adorable laughter and giggles makes Yang's heart go crazy

"Okay.. Maybe I have been a little... Annoying. But hey! At least I finally got an official girlfriend!" Yang then wrapped her right arm around Weiss who was currently taking small bites off her cheeseburger.

Blake rolled her eyes "yea sure, even though you had a bunch of other girls who had huge crushes on you but you were too blind to notice"

"Blake, I noticed your little crush you had on me" Yang smirked

Blake's face went from serious to flustered "t-that was just a fifth grade crush alright! Besides" She then pulled Ruby close to her "I managed to get a girlfriend before you did"

Weiss then looked at Blake "um, out of... Curiosity.. How many girls had a crush on Yang before me?"

Blake looked up at the restaurants ceiling trying to remember "well there was a girl named Neon, Velvet probably had a small crush on her before too but that stopped after she met Coco, and then there was this one girl named Neo who had a pretty big crush on her. She didn't talk at all but you can tell by her actions and that creepy flirty smirk she kept giving to Yang. That's pretty much all I remember "

"Wait... Neo had a crush on me?"

Blake sighed and slumped back on her seat "Yang how blind are you... "

Ruby whispered to Blake "Blind as a bat apparently since she didn't know she had a crush on Weiss"

"I heard that Ruby... "

"I didn't say anything!" Ruby raised her hands up in defense

Yang let out a small laugh "chill I'm not gonna do anything to you sis"

Blake looked at her wrist watch "Should we get going now? Ruby and I are gonna go to the movie theater "

"Yea, well I guess Weiss and I are gonna go back home then"

* * *

Weiss was sitting down in Yang's bed reading while Yang was on her phone watching a show

"I'm bored!" Yang placed her phone down and wrapped her arms around Weiss "gimmie attention... "

"Yang, I'm busy reading this"

"Why are you reading a business book? And why are you giving a book attention and not me!"

"Someday I'm gonna take over my fathers company you know"

Yang pouted "you still wanna take control over a company your piece of shit dad owns?"

Weiss shrugged "I guess... "

Yang then grabbed the book Weiss was reading and threw it across the room

"Hey I was reading that!"

"Don't care" Yang slumped over Weiss' small body making Weiss get crushed a little under Yang's weight

"Yang get off me!"

"But I love youuuu"

Weiss sighed and cupped Yang's face making her look at her "if I give you a kiss would you get off me?"

Yang nodded

"Jeez, you're a little childish you know that?" She then gave Yang a short kiss

"Moreeee"

"Yang I said only one kiss"

"You said 'a kiss' not 'one kiss' "

"It's the same thing!"

"Not to me"

"Fine" Weiss then gave Yang another kiss but one that lasted a little longer "better?"

Yang nodded and nuzzled her face against Weiss' neck 

"Yang, I thought we agreed that you would get off me after I gave you a kiss!"

"Agree to disagree"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty 'meh' chapter imo, also I'm a little late but happy new years guys. 
> 
> I'd like to thank two people who been commenting on every chapter and giving me a little more motivation to continue this and hopefully end it (you know who y'all are ;))
> 
> Also how the hell did this fanfic get 1k hits wtf guys......


	14. Chapter 14

"Sir I gathered some information on your daughters kidnapping"

A man wearing a black tuxedo stood tall at the entrance of a small office space

The president of the Schnee Tech Company himself Jacques Schnee sat down on his huge office seat with his elbows on a very large table having a large bandage covering his face where his nose would be showing

"Was she with that dyke?"

The man in the black tuxedo nodded "should I do something about it right away?"

"No, let's wait some more. I'm still thinking of a way on how to handle this without the public knowing.. "

The man in the black tuxedo nodded and made his way out the office leaving Jacques in his office alone boiling with rage. 

* * *

Weiss looked in Yang's closest hoping there would be something that fits her, but of course it's impossible for someone as short as Weiss to find something that fits from a tall persons closet.

Weiss grabbed a hoodie that matched Yang's eye color, she put it on but it fit too large on her.

"You know that doesn't look so bad on you. It's pretty cute"

Weiss flinched and quickly turned around to see Yang "how long have you been standing there"

"Not long" Yang then made her way twoards Weiss "so, guessing you need more clothes?"

Weiss nodded "my other ones are dirty and i do not wanna go back to my home to get more"

"Well.. Use my clothes instead?"

"Yang, I would've love to use them but I can't since your taller than me, not to mention that none of your sports bras would fit me"

Yang looked at Weiss chest "I didn't know you had boobs"

Weiss then pushed Yang away "don't say things like that damn it!"

"Why? I'm just joking around"

"Well maybe you should think twice about your jokes... " Weiss muttered 

"Wait, are you a little disappointed you don't have a large chest Weiss?"

"...Yea..."

Yang tilted her head "Why?"

Weiss sighed "I just, don't feel attractive with this small chest size, if I had a bigger chest then maybe you would like me more" She mumbled the last bit

"You think having bigger boobs will make me get even more attracted to you?"

Weiss nodded

Yang sighed and hug Weiss "Weiss I don't care about your chest size, sure I can't... Bury my face in them.. But I don't care about that, I didn't fall in love with just your pretty looks you know"

Weiss looked at Yang and gave her a warm smile

Yang then looked at a mirror behind Weiss "besides, even if I can't bury my face in your chest I least I can burry my face in your a-"

Yang was cut off by a pillow hitting her across the face "way to run the moment Yang..." 

Yang gave Weiss a sheepish grin "forgive me?"

Weiss let out a sigh and have Yang a kiss "I forgive you, but say something like that again and I'll make you sleep outside in the living room"

"You're gonna kick me out of my own room?!" Yang pouted

"Not yet at least, now get ready, I want to go shopping for some clothes"

* * *

"Okay Weiss I know you're rich and all but why did we have to go to Cherry Creek mall..."

"Whats wrong with Cherry Creek?" 

"They seriously changed everything.. Don't get why they have to charge for parking now too"

Weiss and Yang walked around the mall and looked in every store, Yang would look at casuals while Weiss was.. Well.. Very flashy and expensive.

"Why do ya always go with white and blues?" Yang stood behind Weiss while Weiss was holding up various types of jackets that honestly looked the same to Yang, all white denim that can easily stain. 

Weiss didn't bother to turn to look at Yang, she was focusing on her wardrobe "I guess I grew up with these plain and simple colors because of my family history, every Schnee has to have the same color scheme.. According to my father"

Yang then took away the jackets Weiss was busy looking at

"Hey I was still deciding!"

"No more whites and blues Weiss... We need something different for ya"

Weiss crossed her arms "There's nothing else out there that can go with my white hair and ice blue eyes Yang"

"I'm sure there is Weiss" Yang then walked around the store to look for something that can match Weiss' color and look

"I found something perfect for ya Weiss!" Yang then held up a black bomber jacket and grey skinny jeans with rips on the knee area

"You sure thatll look good on me Yang?"

Yang shrugged "I dunno, I honestly just wanna try out different looks on you and see what looks good" 

"lets head to the fitting rooms then"

Yang and Weiss made their way to the back of the store and into the fitting room.

After Weiss looked around she finally found one that was empty, Weiss made her way in but so did Yang

"Woah hold on Yang, you're not going in with me... " She then pushed Yang out the small room

"But you're my girlfriend!" Yang then gave Weiss puppy eyes

"I know I am but... It's embarrassing you know" Weiss then walked back in the small fitting room and locked the door leaving Yang on the other side.

She quickly put on the bomber jacket and grey skinny jeans on and looked at herself in the mirror

"Looking good!"

Weiss jumped to the voice of Yang "How did you-" She then looked down and met face to face with Yang who had her head poking out underneath the door. 

"Yang get up from the floor it's dirty! And where you down there the entire time!" 

"Yep! You got some nice panties by the w-"

Weiss then pushed Yang's head out from under the door "quit being such a pervert!"

Yang then got up from the floor and dramatically leaned on the door "when can I see you naked!?"

Yang then looked over her shoulder to see two women staring at her and giving her an odd look

"... Uhm...We're girlfriends..."

The two women stared at each other then back at Yang and quickly walked off

"If ya got something to say then say it to my f-"

The door immediately swung open making Yang almost fall

"Warn me next time you're gonna open the door Weiss... "

"Well maybe next time you shouldn't be such a pervert... Now come on I still have to look for more clothes"

* * *

"Well guess half of my closet belongs to you now"

Yang watched as Weiss put away each and every type of clothing she bought

"How much money did you waste anyway?"

"About a thousand dollars" Weiss casually said

"What?!"

"What do you mean 'what's Yang?"

"Why do you say it like it's not a big deal"

"My father is a man who owns a huge company and the entire Schnee family are a bunch of billionaires Yang..."

"Well...okay never mind"

"And, I got something for you.. Well, for both of us actually"

Yang's face then lit up "really?"

Weiss nodded and gave Yang a small box

Yang immediately opened it and took out a small necklace, it was A flaming Yang symbol, but Yin was missing.

"Where's the other half?"

Weiss then took out a small box similar to the one Yang opened "right here" She then opened it and took out the missing half, it matched Yang's only that Weiss' was ice instead of Fire.

"I just thought that I'd be nice to have matching necklaces. I know it sounds like something childish you'll do in elementary or middle school but, you don't mind right?" 

Yang then put on her half of the necklace "I don't, and it matches us perfectly" She then attacked Weiss cheek with multiple kisses

"Yang quit it!" Weiss said with a huge grin of her face

Yang didn't listen and instead pinned Weiss down on her bed, sadly this moment was ruined by the sound of someone eating chips, they turned their heads to the doorway to see Ruby staring at them

"Wow... You two are so gay" Ruby then continued to stare at them and eat her Doritos

"RUBY LEAVE!"

Ruby immediately rushed back to her own room. 

Yang sighed "why can't we ever gave a good time without getting interrupted by anything or anyone" She then layed her head on Weiss' chest

"What kind of things do you want to do when we're alone honestly?"

Yang looked up to sed Weiss and mumbled "have sex?"

Weiss then pushed Yang off her "you dummy! We can't have sex, We're still young!"

"Hey at least you won't get pregnant earl-" Yang was caught off by her face getting hit by her dragon plush "Well...at least it wasn't a pillow this time..."

"Can't we just do something else that doesn't have to do be anything lewd or sexual?"

"... Cuddle me?" 

"Fine, just as long as you keep your hands away from places you shouldn't touch... Yet"

Yang and Weiss layed down on the bed and cuddled, Yang being the one to be held by Weiss instead if the other way around.

* * *

"So what happened this time babe"

Balke had her chin resting on Ruby's head while Ruby Sat on Blake's lap both of them watching Scott Pilgrim vs the world

"What do you mean Blakey?"

"You just suddenly ran in here... Did something happen?"

"Weiss and Yang yelled at me when I walked in on them kissing.. "

Blake sighed "those two are serious disaster gays... "

Ruby turned her body around to face Blake "and what about us Blakey?"

Blake smiled and kissed Ruby's forehead "we're just normal gays"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T GET WHY CHERRY CREEK MAKES YA PAY FOR PARKING NOW LIKE WAT. 
> 
> also I wanted to end this with some ladybug, even though this is focused on freezerburn I still gotta give Ruby and Blake attention too y'know. Would any of you be interested in a one shot or anything just focused on ladybug? Cause I've been thinking of writing b one but, idk. 
> 
> Btw winter break is almost over for me so idk when the next update will be (sucks that I go back on my birthday tho..) 
> 
> Also, ye Jackass is planning something, he, ain't done yet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof... Being in school and in a small hiatus really fucked me up...

Weiss was brushing her hair in and sitting down on the floor watching some videos on her phone, the house was a little quiet until the sound of someone waking up disturbed it

"Morning Yang, how did you-" 

Weiss turned around only to be met with Yang, her blonde messy hair surrounding her face and neck making her look like a lion.

Weiss let out a giggle and Yang looked at her confused

"What?"

"Your hair, you really gotta brush it"

Yang groaned "I'm too lazy to do that right now" She then layed back down on her bed

Weiss sighed "Yang come on" Weiss then got up and grabbed Yang's arm trying to pull her off the bed

"Nooo"

"Yang do you really want to miss breakfast? Blake and Ruby are making pancakes"

"Bring the pancakes to me... " Yang mumbled

"Yang Xiao Long! I'm not gonna let you stay in bed all day!" 

Weiss kept tugging Yang's arm but sadly her attempt failed once Yang suddenly grabbed her and pinned her down

"Y-yang... What're you... "

Yang then rested her body on top of Weiss' 

"Sleep.. " 

"Yang get off me right now!"

Weiss did her best to push her blonde girlfriend off her body, but Weiss didn't have that kind of strength. 

"Hey can you two hurry up and get down here already!! Blake's waiting!!" Rubys voice was heard on the other side of the room getting muffled by the walls and door

"Uugh...hold on sis!" Yang then got off Weiss and lazily made her way to the door and head downstairs with Weiss following behind her

* * *

"Well finally you two are up" Blake grabbed two plates with pancakes and gave them to Weiss and Yang 

"Yea, what was taking you two so long?" Ruby then stuffed her mouth with chocolate chip pancakes 

"Your sister didn't want to wake up"

Blake raised her eyebrow "That doesn't sound like Yang at all, she tends to be a morning person"

The sounds of snoring disturbed the three from their conversation, they turned to look at Yang who was currently sleeping once again

Weiss groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose "can somebody wake her up.. " 

Ruby then got up from her seat and walked towards her sleeping sister "I got this guys... " She then took a deep breath and.."YANG WEISS IS NAKED ON YOUR BED!"

Yang immediately woke up and got off her seat "REALLY?!" 

"Nope, but hey at least you're awake!" Ruby then got back to her seat and continued to eat her pancakes 

Yang moved some of her hair away from her face, her face clearly showing disappointment "well.. What are we gonna do today? We only have two more days left 'til we go back to school"

Blake took a small bite of her pancake "We could just stay home or go to the mall like always"

"Or we can hang out with some friends"

Rub then immediately got off her seat in excitement "you guys can meet Penny!"

Blake looked at Ruby and titled her head "Penny?"

"Yup! She's a new friend I made in my art class, she's really nice and sweet!"

"Oh...really.." Blake then looked away from Ruby

"Is that jealousy I hear Blake?" Weiss smirked

Blake looked at Weiss flustered "n-no!"

"Definitely sound like jealousy" Yang whispered to Weiss

Ruby didn't even know what was going on In the conversation, she kept talking on and on about Penny.

Blake then slams her fists on the table and looked at Yang and Weiss "I'm not jealous!"

Ruby then stopped talking and looked at her girlfriend "you're jealous of Penny?"

"N-no! Ruby don't listen to them they're just joking around!"

"Blakey you're jealous!" She then tackled Blake with a hug "it's adorable!"

Blake sighed and got up "okay maybe I am a little jealous.. "

"Wow, and I thought Weiss and I were the disaster lesbians here.. "

Weiss then hit Yang on her side.

"Sorry Weissy.. "

* * *

A black car with dark tinted windows stood outside of the Xiao Long/Rose home watching from the outside

Inside of the car was Jacques Schnee and one of his bodyguards

"She's still in there with that dyke"

"Want me to go now sir?"

The moustached man turned to his bodyguard and nodded

* * *

The house's doorbell kept ringing making it echo throughout the entire home

"I'll get it!" Ruby got up and ran to the door, once she opened it she looked up and met face to face with a tall man in a black tuxedo

"Who is it Ru-" Weiss stopped on her tracks and looked at the man in the doorway

"Miss Schnee... Your father has brought me here to take you home... "

Ruby looked back at Weiss "your dad brought this dude?!"

Weiss started to take a step back, her heart beat started to rise up, her breathing became more heavy, she then darted upstairs to Yang's bedroom and almost ran into her.

"Woah Weiss what's going on?"

"He found me... He found us Yang!"

Yang raised her eyebrow "Who did?"

"My dad Yang! He found me and he's goi-"

"Weiss! That guy won't leave!!!"

"...I'm gonna go deal with him... " Yang then made her way down the stairs and to the front door "hey asshole!, why don't you ju-"

"Yelling won't make me leave, Yang Xiao Long, and I'm not here to fight or argue, I'm here for Weiss" The man said calmly "I hope you understand"

Yang's eyes then turned red she ran up to the man and took a swing, but instead of hitting him, she hit Weiss

"Weiss!? Why did you jump in front of him?!" She then picked Weiss up "are you alright?"

"Yang, I'm leaving... "

Ruby and Blake we're watching at the stairs and let out a gasp

"You're... Leaving?"

"If i keep running away from my dad he'll try to hurt us!" She then cupped Yang's face and wiped some of her tears away "and I don't want him to hurt you" She then placed a small kiss on Yang's cheek and walked to the doorway following the man in the black tuxedo. 

Yang just sat there, and watched her girlfriend enter a car and leave. 

Ruby and Blake walked towards Yang

"Yang?... "

There was no response, Yang was silent, tears falling down her cheeks as she sat there looking at the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye this chapter wasn't so good... Hopefully the next will tho!


	16. Chapter 16

"Ruby she's been sitting there for a day now.... " 

Blake looked at Yang who was still sitting on the front door entrance waiting for Weiss to come back, like a dog waiting for their owner 

"I know Blake.. It's getting me worried" 

Blake walked in front of Yang, she could see that Yang's light lilac eyes have been dulled down a little almost as if she was soulless

"Yang come on, get up. You haven't moved or said anything in hours" 

No response

Blake then grabbed Yang's shoulders and started to shake her back and forth "YANG! Please say something!!"

Yang then mumbled 

"What?" 

"She isn't coming back Blake.... " 

"Yang, she will come back." 

"Everyone who leaves me never comes back Blake...Tell that to Raven... "

Ruby sat next to her sister and wrapped a blanket around her 

"You know she did this to protect you Yang, you know... From her dad" 

"I don't care!" Yang then got up from the floor but suddenly collapsed due to her sitting down all night

Yang punched the floor, "Weiss shouldn't have left! She could've stayed here!"

Ruby and Blake both made their way towards the blonde and helped her up 

"Yang's, please... Just let it go.... " Her sister said calmly "just accept the fact that your relationship with Weiss is.... Over" 

Finally gaining her balance and strength on her legs Yang made her way up to her room and slammed the door shut, Blake and Ruby could hear the yelling of Yang's anger, the sounds of stuff breaking and walls getting punched. 

Yang was broken, physically, emotionally, and mentally. 

She layed down on her bed the entire day and night hugging her golden Dragon plush, pretending it was Weiss. 

* * *

School has begun once again for the three, even though it was snowing like hell that didn't stop the district from cancelling school.

Yang was lazily walking to one of her classrooms not paying attention well enough to the point where she bumped into someone

"Watch where y-" Yang paused mid sentence

She couldn't believe it... Right in front of her was Weiss, but she wasn't alone

Right next to her was someone Yang knew a little too well.

Cardin Winchester

"Oh H-hey Yang... Meet my boyfriend.. Cardin"

That word, that one word kept repeating in Yang's head

_Boyfriend_

"You two are...dating?" 

"You jealous that a girl like you couldn't be in a relationship with a Schnee, Yang?" Cardin smirked 

Yang didn't even bother to listen to Cardin, she was looking at Weiss desperately wanting to meet with her blue eyes 

Weiss eyes stayed glued to the floor, away from Yang 

"Come on Cardin... "

They both walked off

Yang couldn't believe it, she must be dreaming

'This is all a nightmare' she kept repeating in her head. 

* * *

"She's what!?" Nora yelled out loud that the entire lunch room could hear

"Nora please... Inside voice" Ren reminded her 

"But Ren didn't you hear? She's going out with that Winchester jerk!"

"I heard Nora, we all heard.."

Nora then slammed her fists on the small round lunch table and looked directly at Blake and Ruby "so she decides to leave Yang for a jerk!?"

"I'm positive that there's a reason why she did this,Nora" Pyrrha chimed in

"Well somebody better tell me why before I hammer Weiss' face!" 

Ruby looked at Blake then back at Nora

"Her dad found out about her relationship with Yang"

"What does that have to do with her going out with some jerk?" Nora crossed her arms

"Well that's probably because her dad made her, well I guess forced her, to go out with Cardin"

"Well then why doesn't she leave if she's being forced?"

"Even if she does, her dad won't accept that.. " Yang mumbled out

Jaune let out a sigh "one of us should go talk to Weiss...She might feel bad about this you know, especially she just bumped into Yang this morning..." 

Nora then raised her hand up and put one of her shoes on the table "I volunteer to speak to the Schnee!" 

* * *

Weiss ran out of the lunch room and into the bathroom, she started to splash water on her face. 

"Babe come on! I wanna go get some tacos for lunch!" Cardin yelled from outside 

Hearing that word, _babe_ , coming out of Cardin made Weiss want to throw up. 

She wished her father could've just kept her home schooled instead of having to deal with this. 

"Just go by yourself!" Weiss yelled 

"Fine, don't get mad when I didn't get you anything!" 

Hearing his footsteps walking away from the women's bathroom Weiss locked herself in a bathroom stall and muffled her screams with her backpack

A knock on the stall made Weiss jump

"Who.. Who is it?"

"Come on out Weiss"

Weiss raised her eyebrow, that didn't sound like Yang, Blake, or Ruby

She opened up the stall and looked at the red head in front of her

"Nora?" 

"We need to have a talk"

* * *

Nora looked outside of the hallway where the women's bathroom there were in was located

"Alright, looks like were safe to talk in here" She turned her head to look at Weiss "now tell me little Miss Schnee, why go out with Cardin when you have Yang?" Nora tried her best to not yell 

"This wasnt my choice" Weiss looked down at the bathroom floor and rubbed her arm 

"Then why dint you just...i dunno, _yeet_?" 

Weiss raised an eyebrow confused 

"By yeet I mean leave, Weiss... " 

"I wish it was that easy..."

"Man your dad really controls your life now doesn't he?" 

Weiss nodded and headed towards the door "listen I should g-" 

Nora then got in between the door and Weiss "we ain't done talking here ice queen!"

Weiss flinched "well then what do you want?!"

"I want you to talk to Yang..."

Weiss took a step back "I.. Can't" 

"Why not? It's pretty easy, just go up to her and tell her the entire situation"

"What if she hates me?" 

Nora then wrapped her arm around Weiss shoulder "oh trust me, she doesn't hate you" She then grabbed both Weiss shoulders and looked at her "it may not look like it, but Yang is a really nice and forgiving person Weiss..."

The loud bell suddenly interrupted the two

"Well guess it's time to go back to class" Nora then grabbed the door handle but then turned her head back to Weiss "promise _us_ that you will talk to Yang... " 

Weiss nodded "I promise... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyzz,   
> Sorry for the slow updates, school is kind of getting me workin. 
> 
> Also (if you want to, I ain't forcing u) check out mah Tumblr @Nero-da-sad-boi
> 
> I'm posting a lot of bumbleby stuff there lately....


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... I'm gonna give y'all this short chapter update since my cousin recently got into a car accident and I doubt I'll have motivation to continue writing this chapter after today..   
> Not even gonna bother editing this so if there's any mistakes just read pass them...

Weiss kept her promise, she can't go to Yang's home, or talk to her on the phone anymore, so she stood outside of Yang's last classroom and waited. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Weiss turned her head, her blue eyes meeting lilac, she tried her best to not tackle the blonde she loves right in front of her. 

"I...wanted to talk to you Yang" Weiss looked down on the floor 

Yang gave a small nod "let's head somewhere safe, somewhere a little more private..."  
\--

Yang and Weiss were both in the back of the library, somewhere semi-crowded and dark so people won't see them 

"So what you wanna talk about ice queen?" 

Yang's voice was so different to Weiss, she didn't sound the same to her.   
She sounded...dull. 

"I wanted to, talk about the situation I'm in..."

"I know it's your dad who's up to this Weiss...its not surprising at all.."

Weiss let out a sigh and looked down to the floor "I'm sorry Yang..."

"Why can't you just talk back to your dad? He should understand that you're gonna be an adult and do whatever you want" 

"If only I had the guts to tell him that Yang..."

"I can do it for you... "

"Yang no, he could hurt you and I... And" Weiss then closed the small between her and Yang with a hug "I don't want that to happen..." 

Yang wrapped her arms around the smaller girl 

"We're still dating.. Right?"

Weiss pushed Yang back a little to look at her 

"Of course we are. Do you really think I like Cardin?" 

Yang shook her head "the only people who like Cardin are his three friends and himself..." 

Weiss let out a small giggle that brought a smile to Yang's face

"Well I should get going.. Cardin might be out there looking for me, and if I don't show up hell report me missing to my father" 

"Can I at least get a kiss before you go?"

Weiss smiled and walked closer to her tall girlfriend, she got of her tip toes and gave Yang a kiss. 

Well not really, she would've given her a kiss but they got interrupted by someone, luckily it was someone they knew too well 

"Glad you two finally talked!" 

"Nora!" Weiss somewhat yelled "you scared us!" 

"Sorry, sorry" Nora had a small grin on her face "I'll leave so you two can continue making out" She then started to make kissy faces at the two while walking away from their area. 

"Now, where were w-" Before Yang could finish, her face got pulled down to be met with a short kiss 

Weiss let go of her girlfriends face "there, you got your kiss, now I should get going before Cardin starts to get suspicious" 

Yang let out a small nod and a sigh of disappointment "guess I'll escort you out the library"


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey boys and girls I'm back with a short chapter

"So, did you and Weiss finally talk?" Ruby asked while walking to the gas station with Yang

Yang gave her sister a small nod

"Is she doing fine?"

Yang gave another nod

"Yang come on use words... "

"Sorry just...Thinking..."

"Thinking about Weiss I'm assuming?"

Yang nodded "I just hate it that her dad won't let her do anything she wants"

"Well she is a Schnee, now that I think about it he could be doing this to protect her... "

"Protect her from what? The media? 'Weiss schnee has been gay this entire time!' Come on Rubes, sure it'll be new but it's not new to come out as gay or bi, or anything nowadays"

Ruby let out a small hum "you're right...well then do ya have a plan to let her out of this?"

"No, but I doubt any plan we have will work. If we try to make weiss go incognito her dad will found out like that!" Yang said with a snap of her fingers

Ruby stopped in her tracks in front of the gas station entrance "I've got an idea that might work"

"And that is?"

"We could get you and Weiss different phones! Like burner phones!"

Yang raised an eyebrow "burner phones?"

Ruby shrugged "i dunno I heard it on TV one in those crime shows"

Yang shook her head "quit watching those shows, they rot your innocent brain"

"Well your dirty magazines already ruined my innocent brain" Ruby then made her wait inside the gas station with Yang.

* * *

"Burner phone? What's that?" Nora said with her mouth filled with mini pancakes

Blake looked up at the small group

"Burner phones are prepaid phones that you an use and dispose, people use them for work but they're mostly used for illegal activities like drug dealing"

Yang looked at Blake "and how do you know this?"

"I watch those weird crime shows with Ruby"

"So if yang and weiss get burner phones they can call and text without Weiss' father knowing?" Ren asked

Blake nodded "yep, thing is... How are we gonna get a burner phone to Weiss when she has eyes on her the entire time"

Ruby looked around the table to see everyone looking at each other as if they were going to choose someone

"I have somebody in mind... "

* * *

"This better be good Rose.."

Emerald stood there in front of the younger girl with her arms crossed

"Alright so you know Weiss right?"

"Of course I do, what kind of person doesn't know the heiress to a big worldwide company"

"Well, I want you to give her a burner phone"

Emerald undid her arms and now had one of them on her hip "burner phone? Is Weiss some kind of crack head or drug dealer now?"

"No no! It's for something else! But please Emerald, I'll do anything for you to give Weiss a burner phone!"

Emerald thought for a moment, this could be a good way to let out another rumor that people won't stop talking about 'Weiss Schnee, the crack headed heiress' but then again,Ruby did say she'll do anything

"Fine,I'll do it"

"Yes! Thank you Emerald!"

"And aince you said you'll do anything... I want you to help me on getting Cinder to go out with me"

Ruby raised an eyebrow "that's it?"

"What? Would you rather do something embarrassing?"

Ruby shook her head "nope! nope!"

"Good, now let's give this Schnee a burner phone"

* * *

Emerald walked around the school looking for the white haired heiress,after searching every room in the main and second building she decided on checking the bathrooms, and right there looking at herself on one of the bathroom's mirrors was Weiss

"Finally found you princess"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea this chapter was pretty short, honestly I'm just gonna release short chapters up until I feel like making a long one (if it's something very important).  
> AAAAND, I went to go visit my cousin (again) and she finally talked and communicated with me!  
> She can finally open her eyes (her right is bulging out a little while she can barely open her left)  
> She's still slowly recovering tho.  
> Anyways I'm just fuckin glad she's doing better and out of a bunch of machines.  
> (Also I swear I don't do/sell drugs, I've known about burner phones before plz don't report me to my mum)


	19. Chapter 19

Weiss turned her head to the darksined girl "uh, do I know you?"

"No but that doesn't matter right now, a friend of yours wanted me to give you this" Emerald then handed Weiss a small flip phone 

"What's this for?"

"Just open it, there's gonna be a message already just for you" 

Weiss looked down at the flip phone on her hand, she then looked up to ask more questions only to be met by no one, 

Finally she looked down at the phone and decided to flip it open. 

First thing she noticed was a message

'Hey Weiss, it's Yang'

Weiss immediately started to type on the small keyboard

'Yang?'

'Are you a bit surprised?'

'Yes, who's idea was it for you to give me a burner phone' 

'Ruby's'

Weiss raised her brow

'Well that's a but surprising'

'Well enough about Rubes, I'm just.. Glad we can finally talk again'

Luckily for Weiss she was alone in the bathroom so no one could see the grin on her face. Sadly her happy moment had to come to an end since Cardin started to yell from outside 

"Babe come on! What's taking you so long in there!?" 

Weiss groaned "I'm coming just give me a second!" She then turned her attention back to the burner phone 

'Yang I gotta go'

'I'll talk to ya later then princess'

Weiss quickly put her burner phone away in her purse and rushed out the bathroom. 

* * *

"Jesus you've been going in the bathroom more and more"

Weiss wanted to her head turn to look at Cardin's face and tell him that she was in there to get away from him, but if she does he'll start questioning her and soon her father would be involved. 

"I was just applying some makeup. You know how long girls can take, _or maybe you don't_ " Weiss mumbled out the last part 

"We'll maybe take less time" Cardin responded wither a bit of anger in his voice

Weiss wanted to jump out of Cardin's car, she's tired of him, tired of everything. 

"We're here"

The car stopped in front of the Schnee mansion, Weiss quickly got out of Cardin's car and walked into her home ignoring Cardin. 

"So you're not gonna give me a goodbye kiss?" Cardin yelled out from his car window, Weiss' response to his question was the sound of her front door slamming shut. 

Finally inside of her cold home and away from Cardin Weiss made it up to her room

"How was it with Cardin today?" 

Weiss stopped in front of her door and turned her head to see her brother 

"This is none of your business Whitley" 

"But it is father's, he told me to keep an eye on you while he was gone" 

"Father left? To where? And why didn't he choose Klein instead of you"

"Fathers out in a business trip in Germany, family things you know and Klein had to go with him"

Weiss cursed in her head

"Oh, almost forgot something" Whitley reached into his pocket and took out a small envelope "we both know who this is from"

Weiss grabbed the envelope from her brother and looked at it "Winter finally wrote back?" 

Whitley nodded "she gave me a letter as well, though I don't think mine has the same context as yours" 

Weiss entered her room and made her way to her small vanity table, quickly opening the letter and took out the written paper in it. 

The beautiful cursive writing written in blue ink always brought a smile to Weiss, last time she wrote to the military woman she mentioned Yang. 

Winter wasn't like her father or anyone else in the family, she was the only one who would listen to Weiss. She was the only one who truly cared for Weiss. 

_'I know it's a little late Weiss, but the military life isn't easy. Now, this Yang girl you talked about. She really is special to you isn't she? I'm glad you've found that special someone, though I'm sure father would find out and do something about it. But if anything does happen between you and him I know you're smart and strong enough to take care of it'_

Weiss wished the letter was longer, but she understood the situations Winter was in. She took out a small box from underneath her bed and unlocked it with a key, the box was filled with many letters from Winter, she never threw away any of them. 

She added the new letter in her collection and locked it back up putting it back to where it belonged. 

She then sat back down on her vanity, took out a piece of paper and a pen, and started to write. 

* * *

"Best friends movie night!" Ruby landed on the makeshift bed on the living room floor

Blake was covered in blankets thanks to her silver eyed girlfriend meanwhile Yang was sitting down on the couch starting at the phone on her hands. 

"Still waiting Yang?" Blake slightly turned her head to face the blonde 

"What if something happened Blake? What if her dad found out about the phone and-" 

"Oh come on Yang you worry too much" Sun said while shoving gummy worms in his mouth

"You don't understand Sun, what if Neptune's parents suddenly decided that you two shouldn't be together and force him to go out with some girl?" 

"That wouldn't happen because my parents love me!" Neptune yelled from the kitchen. 

Yang rolled her eyes 

"Well _if_ Neptune's parents did do that.. " Sun paused "I would go to the darkest place in life"

Ruby and Blake stared at Sun who was looking up at the ceiling dramatically

Ruby then broke the small silence"Soo... Are we gonna start the movie or what guys?"

Neptune walked to the living room holding a giant bowl of popcorn "start it up!"

* * *

During the middle of the movie Yang's phone started to ring. She quickly got up and ran upstairs to her room.

"Well looks like it's just the four of us gays now" Neptune looked at the three while they nodded in agreement.

Yang shut the door and sat down on her messy bed answering her phone

"Hello?"

"Hey Yang" 

Her voice, it made Yang smile like an idiot.

Yang layed down on her bed and grabbed her golden Dragon plush that still had the light blue bow wrapped around its neck "hey Weiss, I would say how's it's going but I think I already know the answer" 

"If you thought terrible you're right"

"Yep" Yang let out a small chuckle

It felt strange for them to be talking like this in secret, as if they were committing a crime. 

Though there was one and that was to never go near each other or talk to each other, yet here they were.

"Anything excited happened with you?" 

Through the other side Yang heard Weiss let out a sigh

"No, well something did. I got a letter back from Winter"

"Was it anything important?" Yang then started to play with a random ball, throwing it to the wall and catching it when it bounces back to her and throwing it again, repeating the same steps over and over.

"Not really, it was just her response when I mentioned you and I together, mostly you"

"What?" Suddenly the ball aimed straight towards her, forgetting to catch it, it hit Yang right in the face making her yell out "FUCK!" and cover her face trying to soothe the pain

"Yang? Something wrong?" The tone of Weiss voice was clear that she was worried for her blonde girlfriend

"Im fine I'm fine!" She then wiped away some blood that dribbled from her nose

"You sure it was okay to tell her?"

"Yes Yang, she's not like anyone else in my family"

"She better be" Yang mumbled

Weiss let out a sigh "Yang, you should know that my sister never really liked my father much"

Yang didn't know how to respond so she let out a small hum

"But anyways, let's talk about something else"

Yang layed back down on her bed "what's on your mind princess?"

"You" Weiss blurted out "I-i mean!"

Yang let out a small laugh "Weiss it's fine, honestly you're on my mind all the time"

Luckily for Weiss, Yang couldn't see that her face was blushing like crazy.

"Yang... Without you I get lonely. I just wish I can just sneak out of here but I can't, my annoying brat of a brother is in charge" 

"You never mentioned to me you have a brother" 

"That's because he's a curse to me, he was the young one I didn't ask for"

"That's a little ha- wait... Your dad made your younger brother in charge?" 

Weiss let out a hum "yes, I'm assuming he asked for it since he wants to be the heir to our Tech company"

"Aren't you going to take over it though?"

"Yes but my brother is fighting me over it"

"Sibling rivalry huh, don't know how it feels to fight over something with your sibling"

"You and Ruby never fought?" 

"Nope, after Summer died I decided it was time for me to be the best big sister for little rubes, as you can see I did a pretty good job"

"No you didn't!" Ruby yelled so loud from downstairs that Weiss could hear through the phone

"Don't listen to Ruby, she just doesn't want to admit it"

Weiss let out a small laugh and Yang joined in. 

* * *

"And that's how I got kicked out of boxing" 

"I'm honestly not surprised" Weiss then let out a yawn "we should start getting some sleep Yang" 

"Already? But we didn't talk that long"

"Yang it's almost 3am" 

3am? Yang turned her head towards a small alarm clock on a nightstand next to her bed, and it clearly showed that it was 3am

"Well, we've been talking a lot now haven't we" 

"It was nice" Weiss let out another yawn "I'm gonna get ready to sleep goodnight Yang, love you" 

Yang felt her face heat up a little "love you to Weiss, night" 

Finally Weiss hanged up, Yang let out a sigh and got off her bed and walked back downstairs with the group which surprisingly were still up watching movies. 

"Hey Yang, wanna watch Mean Girls with us?" Sun asked with popcorn stuffed in his mouth

"Move aside sea monkeys I'm taking over" Yang said while sitting back on her spot on the couch next to the couple

Neptune raised his brow "Sea monkeys?"

Blake looked back to the blue haired boy "it's your ship name Ruby came up with" 

"Water monkey didn't sound good so I went with sea monkeys!" 

"I approve it" Sun said while he snuggled closer to Neptune 

"Get a room you two"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH I MEANT TO POST THIS LIKE A BIT EARLIER BUT SCHOOL GOT IN THE WAY SO YE. 
> 
> Also originally for the movie night part It was gonna be Pyrrha and Jaune but then I decided with Sun and Neptune because I ship them but rarely write/draw them (which I should do more often) 
> 
> Also I didn't really like some parts of this but hopefully you did? Idk man.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO GUYS I FUCKIN WRITING THIS SHITE WHILE IN A LOCKDOWN  
> SO YE IF SHIT DUN MAKE SENSE OR IF THERE'S ERRORS JUST IGNORE THEM.   
> DONT KNOW IF IM GONNA DIE TODAY

Normally Yang would wake up to the sun shining right on her face, today the sun was on her face, just that it wasn't the regular sun in the sky.

The sea monkeys couple were cuddling while squishing Yang against the couch making her very uncomfortable. 

She looked down at the makeshift bed Blake and Ruby where laying on. The two were holding eacother cuddling, Blake holding Ruby in a protected grasp while Ruby was snuggled up against Blake's chest 

Yang had three choices, let Neptune and Sun squish her up against the couch, wake up Blake and ask her for help, or push the couple off her. 

"Psst, hey Blake, Blake!" Yang whispered hoping that the dark haired girl would hear 

Blake lazily opened one of her eyes, amber staring back at lilac. The way they looked always made Yang shiver. 

"What?" Blake mumbled out, her tone was obviously annoyed that the blonde woke her up

"Can you help me out here..."

Blake looked up to see the sea monkeys couple squishing Yang

"Yang, I would help but you know how Ruby can get" 

Blake tried to get up only to be pulled back down by Ruby

"Ya see?" 

Yang mumbled "guess I'll do this myself"  
Yang then used all her force to get the couple of her. 

They both fell of the couch and almost landed on Ruby, luckily Blake moved her away quickly. 

Neptune landed face forward while sun landed on his back crushing him 

"Agh! Sun get off me!"

"Nah man you're comfy" 

"Sun please you're crushing my back!" Neptune squirmed underneath him trying to escape

"But I love you"

Ruby then slowly started to wake up due to the couple "can you guys shut up?"

"I will if sun gets off my back!" 

"Y'all here something? Cuz I sure don't" 

Ruby sighed and cuddled back against her girlfriend "Blake can you deal with your dumb friends"

"They're your dumb friends too Ruby" 

Yang then grabbed Sun and pulled him off of Neptune

"Aw I was enjoying the moment" 

Neptune got off the floor and started to brush himself off "well I didn't" 

"Come on guys, let's get ready and go out to eat something" Blake said while trying to wake up Ruby again

"But I wanna stay with you Blakey" Ruby mumbled out 

"Well no cookies for you then" 

Rubys eyes immediately opened "let's get ready and going then"  
\--  
The group of 5 walked around the mall going to different stores browsing around and chatting, mostly normal teenage fun. 

"Hey Blakey look at this necklace!" 

Blake looked at the necklace Ruby was showing her, it was a regular couple/bff necklace but instead of the same usual half heart it was two matching controllers, one of them said player one while the other said player two, both were different colors. 

"Let's get it!" 

Blake gave her girlfriend a small smile "matching necklaces would be nice but what about... "   
Blake looked around the store for something that was similar like the necklaces, finally she found something. 

"This?" Blake said holding up a pair of matching rings, similar to the matching controllers, the rings had bold letters. one saying player one while the other said player two, one was black and silver while the other was red and black 

"I love it!"

Sun then stood in front of the two "getting matching couples stuff huh?" 

"Yea, are you guys getting anything?" 

"Already did" Sun help up two rings, one gad the solar symbol while the other had the Neptune symbol

"How does that could as matching?" Ruby raised her brow 

"Nep is gonna wear the solar one while I'm gonna wear the Neptune one, so we match!" 

"Not bad not bad, tho I think mine and Ruby's is better than yours" Blake then turned her attention towards Yang

Yang stared at all the matching couples necklaces, bracelets, and rings. 

"You alright Yang?" 

"Huh? Oh uh yea! I'm fine. Just fine." 

Blake obviously knew she was lying, Yang lilac eyes said it all 

"Come on Yang, you and I both know you're not 'just fine' " 

Yang let out a sigh "you right, I guess just looking at all this stuff and you four is making down" 

"Because Weiss isn't here huh" 

Yang nodded 

Blake looked at the stand that was shocked with rings, bracelets, and necklaces. She then reached for something and handed it to Yang

"Buy this, and give it to the ice queen" 

"Wh-wha? But Blake how would i-" 

"Come on Yang, Emerald can help us out" 

Just as Yang was about to respond the voice and presence of someone barged in the store

"Hey red!" 

It was Emerald

"Eh?" Ruby turned around to face the red eyed girl 

"Did you forget about the deal"

"What deal?" 

Emerald pinched the bridge of her nose, she then got closer to the shorter girl and whispered "the one where you help me out on getting a date with cinder!"

"OH! that one!"

Emerald then pulled Ruby aside "I'm gonna take this little one with me" 

Blake glared at her and grabbed Ruby "where exactly?" 

"I need her for something" Emerald tugged Ruby towards her 

"And what is this 'something'?" Blake tugged Ruby back to her 

"Its a secret" Another tug

"What kind?" Another tug 

Emerald's red eyes stared at Blake's amber ones both of them glaring at each other while Ruby just stood between them

Then an argument broke down between the two and Ruby was being tugged from side to side 

"You can't take Ruby until you tell me why!" 

"I just need her help!" 

"With what?" 

Ruby didn't bother to say anything, she accepted the fact that she was getting tugged by two people

"With.. With... " 

"Well?"

Emerald mumbled "I just need her to help me ask someone out" 

"Seriously?" 

Emerald nodded 

"Can't you just tell this person yourself?"

"I don't have the guts to tell her alone!" 

Blake would've responded with 'it's not that hard to tell someone you love them' but then again she needed Sun's and Yang's help for her to ask out Ruby

"Okay how about this, Ruby and I will go with you and help you out, is that fine with you?" 

Emerald nodded

"Good, now let's go"

"Wait hold up don't leave yet!" Yang yelled at the three 

"What?" 

"Emerald I need you to give this to Weiss"  
Yang held out a small bag to her 

"Can't you do it yourself?" 

"Emerald you know k can't"

"Well today you can, I just saw the Schnee alone in the mall today" 

Yang grabbed Emerald's shoulders

"Tell me where NOW

"JESUS, she's downstairs in Forever 21!"

Yang quickly rushed out the store holding her bag and ran downstairs to Forever 21.

\--

She entered the big and flashy store, it was packed. 

"Weiss?"  
Yang called out 

"Yang?" 

Yang turned around and met face to face with Weiss, her girlfriend.   
Her princess. 

"What are you doing h-" Weiss' question was quickly interrupted by a crushing bear hug from Yang 

"Y-yang youre cr-crushing me"

"Sorry" Yang let go of her petite girlfriend "I just"

"Miss me too much?" 

Yang gave her girlfriend a kiss on the forehead "yep"

Weiss huge smile slowly disappeared and turned to a frown 

"Something wrong Weiss?"

"Yes just...you should get going now, I'm not really alone you know"

Yang sighed, Cardin must've been close somewhere. 

"Right I understand, but first" Yang held out the small bad to Weiss "I got something for you" 

Weiss opened up the small bag and pulled out a ring. it was red and yellow with flame designs

"Yang..I love it! But you know fire isn't my thing right?"

"Well... " Yang held out her hand to show Weiss a ring she was wearing, hers was different though, it was white and light blue, Ice. 

"I kind of, wanted us to match. Fire and ice you know?" Yang grinned 

Weiss was about to open her mouth and say something, but she got cut off, and by someone she wished they weren't there with her. 

"Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm good guys, turns out two (or three) students Snapchated that they're were gonna shoot up the school.   
> Apperantly gun wasn't real, it was a BB gun.   
> It's still sort of a mystery on what happened.   
> ( just gonna say it it was probably fuckin freshman)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bing bong this chapter sucks..

Yang turned her head only to be met with a fist to her face, the punch was hard enough for Yang to get a broken bloody nose and knock her down to the ground.

"Yang!" Weiss ran twoards her girlfriend and cupped her face inspecting her bloody nose "are you okay?"

"Fine...I'm Fine..."

"Weiss get away from the faggot!" Cardin yelled so loudly that everyone in and out of the store could hear

Weiss ignored Cardin, she was too busy with Yang.   
Which made Cardin slowly get pissed off, he immediately grabbed Weiss and forced her away from Yang

"I said get away from-"

Cardin's jaw was suddenly met with a fist making him stumble back a little

"Let go of my girlfriend" Yang said in a serious tone

Without warning cardin launched himself on Yang and started to throw multiple punches to her head and face,   
Yang tried her best to block some of them.  
Cardins hits kept getting harder and harder, he was focusing more on Yang's head then her face this time.

Yang's vision started to get blurry and her hearing started to deafen, the last thing she heard before blacking out was the sounds of the security and Weiss yelling

* * *

The young heiress sat next to the bed Yang was currently laying down in. Yang was fully awake this time and waited patiently with Weiss for the rest to arrive.

Yang's face was bloody and bruised, her left eye was covered with an eye patch but it was obviously swollen, her nose had a huge bandage on it, and her forehead had a small stitch on it.

The door of the small emergency room opened up to reveal a group of four people.

"Hey Ru-"

"Yang!" Ruby quickly rushed to her sister's side and gave her a hug "you're okay right? Nothing too severe?"

"I'm fine rubes. once I woke up the doctors explained everything to me, I just have a concussion"

"You're not gonna stay here in the hospital right?"

"Nope, doctor said I can leave today. Just gotta wait for him to tell me when I'm all good to go"

Blake stepped in nect to Ruby "what about Cardin?"

"He's spending some time behind bars"

"So he's in jail?"

"For a while, though his family might get him out soon"

"Bullshit!" Sun yelled out

Everyone turned their attention to the blonde haired boy

"He should stay in there, look what he did to you Yang!"

"Sun I'm just as pissed off as you are"

"Can you at least sue him?"

"Nope, but cops put a restraining order on him, at least there's that"

Weiss strangely felt uncomfortable, after being away from Yang for a while she felt as if she wasn't meant to be there with them

"If you guys don't mind I'm gonna be outside" She then got up and left the small emergency room

Neptune watched as Weiss made her way out, he then made an excuse to the group of four and followed the heiress. 

* * *

Weiss stood outside of that hospital's balcony area, looking up at the sky as the sun sets making the clouds and mountains glow a bright purple.

It was getting cold, but that didn't bother Weiss.

She looked down to see the cars passing by, hearing the sounds of different engines running, people walking by in groups or with their pets, there were even couples sharing drinks outside of a café. They all looked so happy. 

Weiss envied them.

"Hey ice queen, what you doing up here all alone?"

Weiss was startled and quickly turned around, her fist clenched and ready to swing at the person behind her, she stopped once she noticed it was a certain blue haired boy

"Neptune don't scare me, you almost made me throw a punch to your face"

"Heh, sorry"

Weiss turned back around and leaned forward against the tall railing that prevented her from falling, Neptune joined in next to her.

"So, is there a reason why you came up here?"

"I guess I just came up here to get my mind off things, or something... "

"Does this something involve Yang?"

Weiss nodded "I guess, just all of this is all my fault... "

"Your fault? Now why would you think that?"

"If I didn't go out with Yang none of this crazy shit would've happened, she wouldn't have gotten hurt"

"Weiss" Neptune then gently placed his hand on Weiss' shoulder making Weiss look up at him "I know that you feel guilty because of all of this, but if you or Yang didn't know each other things would've gone differently, mostly for you"

"What? Neptune I don't think you u-"

"Come on Weiss, how would your life been right now if you weren't together with Yang"

Weiss looked down, her eyes looking away from Neptune's

"I guess... I guess everything would've stayed the same. I would just be isolated and alone"

"See? And all of that changed one you got together with Yang right?"

"Yes. I guess you're right Neptune"

Neptune gave Weiss a huge grin and patted her back

"Let's head back inside, doctor told Yang that she's good to go"

Weiss nodded "right, let's head back in"

Once they made their way back inside Neptune quickly grabbed Weiss arm

"One more thing, now that Cardin is in trouble your dad would be out looking for another man for you right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well since your dad doesn't know me or Sun one of us can take Cardin's place, just so something like this doesn't happen and you can still stay in contact with Yang and everyone else. Sound good?"

"Sounds great Neptune, thanks"

"Anytime ice queen"

* * *

"So we're staying at Blake's house tonight?"

"Yep.You, me, and Weiss"

Hearing her name, Weiss almost spit out the water she was drinking

"M-me?"

Yang turned around to face her short girlfriend

"Yep! You don't want to go back home do you?"

Yang was right, Weiss didn't want to go back home right away. She wanted to stay with her friends,with Yang

"I'll go"

* * *

"Hi Kali!" Ruby quickly rushed into the Belladonna home and into the kitchen where the older woman was in currently making dinner

"Hello Ruby"

"Hey mom" Blake mumbled out while removing her jacket

"Hey miss Belladonna!" Yang yelled out

"Hello Blake, hello Ya- oh my goodness what happened to you?!" Kali quickly rushed towards Yang and cupped her face inspecting the bruises and wounds

"I'm fine miss belladonna. Just... Got into a bit of a fight with somebody"

Kali let out a sigh and let go of the blondes face "you should really be more careful next time, now! Does anyone want dinner?"

"Me!" Ruby yelled out

Once kali walked away and back to the kitchen Yang got closer to Blake and whispered

"You know Blake, your mom is kinda hot" she then felt two jabs on her side, one from Blake and one from Weiss both of them glaring at her

"Heh s-sorry"

* * *

Normally when Weiss had dinners they would be quiet, but now everything felt so...Live.

Ruby kept telling stories about her and Yang meanwhile Blake kept talking about all her memories with Ruby, Yang said some jokes here and there whenever she had the chance, and Kali talked about embarrassing stories about Blake. 

"Mom!"

"What? I remember when you would talk about Ruby all the time whenever I picked you up from school"

Weiss didn't say anything, she just sat there eating her dinner.

"And I don't think I've met you before" Kali looked at the white haired girl

"O-oh! I'm sorry I should've introduced myself earlier. I'm Weiss, Weiss Schnee"

"A Schnee?" Kali tuned her head to look at her daughter "you never told me you had the heiress of the STC as a friend!"

"Well sorry mom, but-"

Blake was interrupted over the sounds of metal hitting the wooden floor and a groan. They all turned their heads to see Yang rubbing her forehead desperately trying to get rid of a headache.

Weiss grabbed onto yangs arm and softly brushed her hand on Yang's forehead

"Come on, let's take you to Blake's room so you can rest"

Not saying anything Yang got up from her seat and followed Weiss to Blake's bedroom

The conversation in the dining room continued once they entered Blake's room. It feels like it's been forever since Weiss has been in the small room, nothing has changed except that there were new pictures of Ruby on her wall.

Weiss gently layed Yang down on Blake's bed, she then grabbed a blanket and covered her blonde girlfriend

"Get some rest Yang, I'm gonna go back to the dinner table"

Once Weiss turned around and headed towards the door she was stopped halfway by Yang grabbing her wrist.

Weiss turned her head, one lilac eye staring at her light blue ones.

"Stay" Yangs grip on Weiss wrist tightened a little more "please..."

"But I have to-"

"Please."

Weiss let out a sigh "move over a bit then"

The bed shifted as Yang moved her body, leaving a decent space for her small girlfriend.

Weiss made her way on the bed and layed down next to Yang

"Better now?"

Yang nodded

"Good. Now get some rest"

Yang closed her eye and nuzzled up against Weiss, Weiss kept giving Yang kisses on her forehead until she finally selpt.

* * *

Yang slowly woke up to an empty space next to her, she knew Weiss slept with her that night after dinner 'she, didn't leave did she?...' Yang immediately got off Blake's bed and ran down the hall almost running into somebody

"Jesus Yang slow down!"

"Blake, where's Weiss..."

"Weiss? She's in the kitchen helping my mom with b-"

Yang ran passed Blake and to the kitchen and right there was her girlfriend, just like Blake said. 

"Oh, morning Yang!"

Yang ran up to her short girlfriend and gave ber a bone crushing hug.

Kali stood there looking at the two with a huge smile on her face.

The front door of the Belladonna home was kicked open, a red dash went from the front door to the kitchen

"Weather is getting worse out there, Dad called saying it's safe to stay here" Ruby said while removing her snow covered hoodie

Yang raised a brow "it's snowing? But next week is spring break..."

Blake sat down at the dinner table "Yang it's Colorado... Spring barely exists here"

"So is everyone gonna be trapped in the weather tonight?"

Ruby nodded

Yang groaned "well there goes my plans..."

"Breakfast is ready!" Kali yelled out from the kitchen

"I'll help!" Ruby rushed to the kitchen grabbing plates with pancakes and laying them down on the table.

"How's your head doing?" Blake looked at Yang while she took a bite off her pancake

"Its fine I guess? I can't really do much cause of the concussion you know"

Blake was about to respond back but was interrupted due to a cacophony happening in the kitchen

"Let me taste the pancake batter Weiss!!"

"I said no Ruby!"

A loud crash was heard along with a yelp

"Blake! Your girlfriend just broke the bowl I had pancake batter in!!"

"This is pretty tasty"

"DON'T EAT IT OFF THE FLOOR YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD EAT GLASS!"

Blake groaned and got up from her seat "I'll go take care of the situation"

* * *

Yang stared outside of the window watching the strong winds and snow covering up the trees and nearby houses

They were all in the living room each of them doing their own thing, Blake and Ruby playing uno while Weiss watches and Kali drinking tea while watching over the four, sometimes she would be reading some books or bring tea for the four teenagers.

The house wasn't loud, but it wasn't quiet either.

Weiss eyes drifted away from the two and to a small piano standing next to a large bookshelf

"I didn't know you owned a piano"

Blake looked up after placing down a red 5 on top of Ruby's yellow 5

"Huh? Oh yeah, we had it for a while now"

"May I?"

Blake gave Weiss a nod and saw the shorter girl walk twoards the piano

Weiss sat down on the small rectangular seat and placed her fingers on the black and white piano keys.

'it's been a while'

"What ya gonna play princess?"

Weiss turned her head to see Yang grinning at her

"Well I don't know, it's been a while since I played the piano honestly... "

"May I recommend something?"

Weiss gave Yang a nod

"Play...The sunlit garden"

Weiss looked back down on the black and white keys and placed her pale fingers on them.

She started to press down on each key right hand focusing on the treble notes while her left focused on the bass notes. 

The room was quiet as they watched Weiss play.

Everything could've gone smoothly if it wasn't for a small mess up that made Weiss stop a little too early, she looked at the group and opened her mouth to apologize but she was soon met with claps and a cheer from Ruby

"Hey that was pretty great Weiss!" Ruby yelled

Weiss looked back at the group surprised

"You guys aren't mad?"

"Why would be?" Yang then gave Weiss a quick kiss "you played beautifully"

"I agree with Yang" Blake said while taking a sip of her tea

The rest of the night, Weiss spent her time playing music on the piano. 

'This has been going better than I thought it would'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ye, while I was writing this there was a blizzard going on (gotta love Colorado weather), AND I had to rewrite half of the beginning of this chapter cuz my dumbass deleted it,   
> So ye there's that. 
> 
> Also The Sunlit Garden is a song from one of my favorite anime shows Revolutionary Girl Utena (it's great and you should really watch it if you haven't)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola, this chapter is a little short, also there's a bit of bumbleby in the beginning but it's not gonna change anything.

Yang slowly woke up in the middle of the night feeling pain on the side of her head, she couldn't sleep at all with the headaches. Not wanting to disturb the other 3 sleeping, Yang slowly got up from the mess of pillows and blankets on the living room floor and quietly made her way to the nearest bathroom.

"Nothing here, or here" Yang quietly told herself while checking the bathroom for any painkillers, all she found were bandages, rubbing alcohol, and cough medicine.

"What are you looking for huh?"

Yang jumped and turned around to see Blake leaning against the door

"Painkillers, this headache isn't letting me rest" Yang then turned her attention back to searching

"You know you could've just woke me up and ask right?" 

"Well I didn't want to disturb you and your beauty sleep" 

Blake scoffed "the noises you're making woke me up"

"Oh come on I wasn't being that loud" 

"Sure sure. I'll go and get you painkillers, you just stay here"

* * *

Blake and Yang sat down on the bathroom floor next to each other, both of them not being able to fall asleep. 

"So how does it feel to be with Weiss again?" 

"Feels great now that I don't have to worry about that jerk" 

"Still can't belive he made you go to the hospital, it scared me to be honest"

Yang turned her head to Blake and smirked "does Blakey still love me?"

Blake rolled her eyes and gave Yang a playful punch on her shoulder

"I do love you, but not like that anymore you know, I got Ruby"

"Heh I know Blake. You still got me somewhere in that heart of yours though"

Blake smiled and rested her head on Yang's shoulder

"You're not wrong..."

Blake let out a yawn and her breathing became quiet and slow, Yang got off the bathroom floor and carried Blake back to the living room laying her down in her place next to Ruby

"Night, kitten"

* * *

"Yang wake up! Wake up!"

Ruby kept gently shaking her sister making sure she doesn't make her concussion worse. 

Yang opened her only good eye and looked up at Ruby. 

"What?" She mumbled out, clearly tired

"Get your ass off of the floor and get ready, we're gonna go eat"

Yang got up and rubbed her eye "what about the blizzard?"

"Most of the snow melted already, now come on hurry up!"

Ruby ran upstairs and into Blake's bedroom, Yang stretched and got up quickly, the smell of coffee suddenly hit her.

Yang tiredly made her way to the kitchen and saw Weiss alone leaning against the countertop drinking coffee from a cat mug.

Weiss eyes looked away from her drink and to the tall blonde in front of her.

"Morning Yang, did you slept well?"

Yang made her way closer to Weiss, almost pinning her against the countertop. She then gave her girlfriend a grin and a kiss on her forehead.

"I slept well knowing you're here"

Weiss smiled and gave Yang a small kiss on her cheek

"Hey can you two lovebirds stop for now, I'm starving!" Ruby yelled making Weiss and Yang jump

Weiss rolled her eyes "let's get going before Ruby starts to yell even more at us"

"But I wanna stay here" Yang mumbled out in a sad tone

Ruby then ran in the kitchen, grabbed Yang then dragged her away from Weiss and out of the kitchen. while Yang was being dragged away Weiss could hear Yang let out a long and quiet "no", the shorter girl let out a small laugh and went back to finishing up her warm coffee that ended up becoming cold. 

* * *

"Jesus Weiss, that's your third cup of coffee" Ruby stared at Weiss who was currently pouring some more coffee for herself. 

"I can't live without this you know, just like Blake can't live without tea" 

Blake opened her mouth to quickly make a come back but she couldn't think of anything so she stayed silent. 

Weiss took another big gulp of her coffee while Ruby kept staring at her, their table has gone quiet and the only sounds were those around them of older people having a conversation, a child enjoying their pancakes while their mother kept saying on how much syrup her child had all over their mouth and clothes, and the sounds of the people in the kitchen moving pots and pans and other kitchen utensils. 

Yang looked down at her menu and finally broke the silence "alright so what are you guys gonna get?"

Ruby looked at Yang "come on sis you know that I'm gonna get, chocolate chip pancakes! And to drink, a nice cup of warm milk" 

Yang looked up away from her menu and to Ruby 

"You're in high school and yet you still act like a little kid"

Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister's comment

"I'm living the life unlike you three" 

Yang was about to comment back but soon the waitress arrived back to their table

* * *

"Welp I'm stuffed!" Ruby patted her stomach as she walked out of the small breakfast restaurant with the other three following from behind. She turned around to look at them

"Well where should we head to next?"

"Mall, arcade,walk around downtown, hell we can even just check out the thrift store for fun" Yang recommend

Blake turned her head to the blonde "Thrift store? seriously Yang"

"What? There's not much fun stuff to do you know"

Blake and Yang kept having a small argument, Ruby soon jumped in since she felt left out, and Weiss just stood there grinning at them. 

Weiss attention soon went away from her friends and to her phone in her hand buzzing. Looking to see who was calling her heart dropped.

It was her father.

Weiss left her friends who were still having an argument, hoping they wouldn't notice the fear in her eyes she quickly made her way around a small alley in between the breakfast restaurant and a small gass station.

She immediately answered her phone only for it to be taken away from Yang

"Yang, what are you doing?!" Weiss tried to get her phone back from Yang but she wouldn't let her

Yang turned away from Weiss and started to talk to her father. Weiss didn't know or care what Yang was saying, she was too scared. 

Once the conversation ended, Yang gave Weiss her phone back and told her in a serious tone "We're going to your place so you can pack up everything you need... You're gonna be living with me now"

Weiss looked at her girlfriend confused, still showing fear in her eyes

"Yang what did you-" 

"Don't worry about it Weiss... Now let's go"

* * *

Weiss quickly entered her home with Yang following her from behind, she started to stuff her suitcases with clothes and other important things, like her letters from winter, she can't lose those.

Once her and Yang finished up packing, Whitely barged in her room 

"What are you doing, and why is she here?!" Whitely yelled while pointing at Yang

"I'm leaving, Whitely"

Yang then pushed Whitley away, they both rushed passed him and headed downstairs.

"Father would hear about this!" Whitely shouted at the top of his lungs. 

Once Yang and Weiss made it in Blake's car, Weiss took out her phone and tossed it out the window

Ruby raised her brow confused and looked at Weiss "Why did you throw your phone out the window?"

"Just so my dad won't track me"

* * *

"WE'RE SO SCREWED YANG!" Ruby shouted while she was pacing back and forth in their living room

"Chill out Ruby we're gonna be fi-"

"We're not gonna be fine Yang! We kidnapped Weiss and now I bet her dad is gonna come after us and put us in jail!!" Ruby then pulled on her strands of hair

"Well I didn't really kidnap her-"

Ruby interrupted again "you told me you faked your voice while talking to Weiss dad and told him 'your daughter is staying with me' SO HE PROBABLY THINKS SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED,LIKE I SAID YANG WERE S-"

"OKAY! maybe we are screwed! I screwed up okay?!" Yang yelled out, her violet eyes quickly turning crimson

Ruby took a step back in fear, Blake immediately stood behind Ruby placing her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder trying to comfort her. 

"Yang, calm down...please" Blake said quietly

Yang closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she then turned around and sat down next to Weiss.

"Listen, I know this whole thing is bad, worse than the situation with Cardin even, but I have an idea that might work out..." Blake said once everything calmed down

Yang looked up at Blake "And what is it?"

"We could try to change Weiss' appearance"

"So basically disguise her so she won't be recognized?" 

Blake nodded

Ruby looked up at the three "She can borrow some of my clothes, she should be able to fit in them"

"Sounds good, but we should do something about her hair" Blake said while looking at Weiss, soon Ruby and Yang joined in and looked at Weiss also.

Weiss looked at the three with her brow raised "what?" 

* * *

Weiss gazed at herself in the mirror "This feels... Strange" 

Ruby then stood next to Weiss "you don't look so bad, what do you think Yang?"

Yang also joined in and stood next to Weiss "You look cute Weiss, didn't really think a bob would look good on you" 

Weiss ran her fingers on what used to be her long white hair, it felt strange, but if she wanted to go hidden she might as well commit to it.

"Ruby and I are gonna look in her closet for some clothes you can wear" Blake then grabbed Ruby's hand and walked out the bathroom leaving Weiss and Yang alone

"Does it, really look okay?" Weiss asked while messing with her hair

"Yea, makes you look cute. well... You always are" Yang looked down at the bathroom floor and covered her face to hide her blush

Weiss turned her head to her blonde girlfriend "you really think this is gonna work Yang?"

Yang looked at Weiss and wrapped her up in a hug. 

"I hope it does"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short hair Weiss is cute ok...


	23. Chapter 23

Piles of different tops and bottoms layed on top the checkered red and black bed, right away it was obvious that Ruby's clothes did fit Weiss fairly well, problem was the style.   
It didn't go well with Weiss at all...

"I know you guys.. Dress a bit like rebels but... "

Weiss then came out of the small closet, wearing black skinny jeans, black converse, a T-shirt that had a skull covered with roses design on it and a red and black flannel wrapped around her waist

"This isn't really my style" She then checked herself in the mirror

"What? Makes you look cool, now all we gotta do is dye your hair" Ruby said like it was nothing

"Dye my hair?"

"Yep! We can't have you walking around with white hair, it's too noticeable"

Weiss let out a sigh "well if it'll help me out staying hidden then... I'll dye it, you guys already cut my hair anyways"

Ruby's face lit up,her silver eyes almost lighting up the entire room "Perfect! Now we just have to choose a color that'll match your blue eyes and pale skin" 

* * *

  
The small group of four made their way in a small beauty supply store, a small shop that's known for selling items from other countries.

The entire time in the store, Ruby kept showing Weiss different hair colors, natural and unnatural, while trying to match them with her eyes and skin.  
Yang was looking at stuff for her hair, and Blake was talking one of the workers, a tan girl with her brown hair up in a ponytail, she also had some noticeable dark spots on her skin, 

Weiss assumed she was friends with Blake.

"So Weiss, I was thinking maybe we can give you silver hair!"

"Silver? Are you sure that color is good for me?"

"Yep!"

Ruby tossed the rectangular box of hai dye in their small basket that also had multiple items that would 'help' Weiss.

Yang walked towards the two and tossed items in the basket that made it heavier than it was

"Yang what the hell is all this?"

"Stuff for my hair Rubes"

"Yang this is a shit ton of shampoo and conditioner bottles!"

"So? You don't know how hard it is to take care of this hair, besides I'm gonna be the one paying"

Ruby grumbled out something but Yang couldn't hear it   
"Fine, as long as you're paying"

Yang gave out a grin then turned her head to Weiss, she stood there focusing on Weiss' eyes

"Glasses? Seriously?"

Weiss almost forgot she was wearing fake glasses that Ruby insisted her to wear since it would 'Make her look different'.   
Weiss immediately reached to grab the glasses and take them off "sorry, Ruby made me wear th-" She was stopped by Yang who gently held her wrist

"Leave them on, they look great on you"

At that point Weiss' mind stopped, she immediately put the glasses back on and ignored the small laughter that came from Yang.  
Blake then poked her head out where the hair dyes and the other three were  
"You guys done checking out the hair dyes? I'm getting kinda hungry here... "

"We're ready!" Ruby yelled out

* * *

The what used to be white bathtub was now a mess of silver hair dye and water everywhere, there were multiple yells from Ruby and Yang while Blake just stood back from the chaos, but finally after all that, Weiss hair was now a light silver that matched Ruby's eyes (even her eyebrows were dyed silver).

Weiss stood in front of the bathroom mirror, short silver hair and eyebrows made her look a bit less of a Schnee, though her scar was still sort of a problem.

"Hair doesn't scream Weiss Schnee, the face though....that screams Weiss Schnee" Ruby pointed out

"Well what do you want me to do? It's not like I can get a new face you dolt"

"I know Weiss" Ruby rolled her eyes "luckily for us makeup exists, so there's that"

Ruby then turned her head to her sister who just stood there eyeing Weiss   
"What do you think Yang?"

Yang shrugged "I mean, it's best to do that whenever we go out in public"

Weiss stood between the two "so what? Are just gonna cover up my scar and were done?"

"I was thinking we cover up the scar and give you some freckles?"

Freckles? Now that's something Weiss didn't see herself with

"Isn't just covering up my scar enough?"

Ruby then started to push Weiss towards her bedroom "nope! We need more than just a scar cover-up"

Ruby sat Weiss down on her bed, she then started to look through Weiss' makeup bag that had way too much makeup from different brands she didn't recognize, finally after moving away some lipsticks and eyeshadows Ruby found Weiss' foundation.

"Alright, let's get this started!"

* * *

Weiss looked at herself in the mirror once again, her scar has disappeared thanks to the foundation and her cheeks and nose were covered with fake freckles.

Ruby stood next to the Schnee with a huge grin "So what do you think Weiss?"

"What I think is I don't look like myself anymore" Weiss then leaned in a bit to look at her own reflection closer

Ruby fist bumped the air and yelled out what Weiss assumed was her victory screech

"Now with your new face nobody is gonna recognize you!"

Nobody, just the thought of finally not being recognized by the public felt peaceful to Weiss, though there was always an annoyance creeping on the back of her head, it would always come out to scare her and she knew exactly what it was.

Ruby looked at Weiss with concern, Weiss didn't realize that her smile quickly became a frown.

"Something wrong Weiss?"

Weiss blue eyes immediately looked up to meet silver

"I'm fine, just what if I get taken away again? Sure Yang faked her voice when she snatched my phone away to talk to my father, but Whitely saw her when we packed up my things, and he reports everything to my father, so he knows I'm going to be here"

"That won't be a problem Weiss!"

Weiss raised her brow   
"What?"

"We're going to be staying at Blake's home, her parents know about your... Situation so she's letting us stay I'm the guest rooms until we deal with all of this!"

First changing her appearance and now changing her location, what's next? Changing her name?  
Well, she might as well do that too. 

* * *

  
Finally arriving at Blake's home, Yang and Ruby grabbed their items and made their way in the Belladonna home, Ruby made her way to Blake's bedroom while Weiss and Yang made their way to the Guest bedroom.

The guest bedroom was a pretty huge room, the bed was big enough for at least 5 people to sleep in and to Weiss it felt like the most comfortable bed in the world.

Sadly her comfortable moment was ruined when Yang suddenly jumped on the bed making Weiss bounce off the bed and onto the floor.

"Yang what the hell?!" She got up and started to dust herself off "I could've gotten hurt!"

Yang responded with a burst of laughter, making the Schnee even more annoyed.

"This isn't funny Yang!" Weiss proceeded to grab one of the memory foam pillows from the guest bed and slam it right on Yang's face.

"Ow! Okay okay I'm sorry!" Yang tried her best to sound serious with most of her giggles still leaving her mouth  
Weiss stared at her, her expression still angry at her blonde girlfriend.

Finally after calming down her laughter, Ysng looked at her girlfriend "Now c'mon, don't look at me like that Weiss" Yang started to pat on the empty area next to her "join me, I promise that I won't bite"

Weiss let out a huff, she started to think for a while before finally giving in and laying down next to Yang  
Yang then proceeded to wrap her arms around her short girlfriend.

"So how long are we gonna stay here?"

Yang shrugged "I honestly don't know, anyways it's getting late. We should sleep"

Without saying another word, Weiss kissed her girlfriend goodnight and drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzers   
> A chapter. 
> 
> School has been really stressful and I haven't been able to focus on this that much so sorry for the long wait, I'm gonna try my best to post at least some short chapters.   
> (I've also been sick for a while)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow  
> A  
> C h a p t e r

Having to live in the Belladonna home was an experience for Weiss, Blake's parents were very kind even though they know about her family's background and the controversial topics.

Ghira surprised Weiss a lot (and no not because of how tall the man is) she expected him to be a tough guy who won't let anything happen to his daughter or his wife, someone who won't laugh whenever there's a joke. 

But no, none of that really happened, turns out Ghira is a really big soft friendly man and he got along with Yang very well ever since she became friends with Blake.

And god it was a nightmare for Weiss to hear the both of them make terrible puns.

Everytime during dinner Yang would start of a conversation with a pun, and then Ghira would follow up that terrible pun with another terrible pun, and then Yang, then Ghira, then Yang again, they would keep switching back and forth each pun letting out a groan from the other three while Kali tried her best to ignore it and enjoy her food.

Tonight,after the terrible puns happened, a small food fight would broke out between Blake and Yang, it was entering for a while just watching the two argue back and forth with food, but once Weiss got hit in the forehead by a pea that Yang threw, she joined Blake's side and fought Yang with her food. 

Luckily Ghira stopped them before it became even more chaotic. 

"Alright, that's enough you three" His voice was loud enough to stop Yang before she threw her entire plate at Both Blake and Weiss "Yang, since you started this you're responsible for cleaning it up"

"Yes Mr Belladonna"

"Ghira.." He corrected

"Yes Ghira" 

Blake and Yang looked at each other, Blake giving her a smirk.

* * *

Weiss was having alone time in the guest room while Yang was busy cleaning the mess in the dining area, she was watching some cartoon about a family of five and a burger restaurant, the one with the pink bunny ears hat quickly became Weiss' favorite character. 

Just seeing a fictional family made weiss wish hers was just as goofy and fun.

"finally done with the mess" Yang yelled out with a groan when she barged into the bedroom. 

Weiss turned her head to see her blonde girlfriend

"Well you did start the fight"

"That's because Blake was giving me a look"

Weiss raised her brow "what kind of look?"

"Hmm.... Her face is hard to explain sometimes but I KNOW she was giving me a look"

Weiss rolled her eyes "anyways you smell like fish because of the fight, go take a shower"

Yang quickly layed down next to her now silver haired girlfriend "what? You don't like me now that I smell like fish?"

"Yang I love you but I don't love the smell of fish"

Yang's face started to get closer and closer to Weiss, her lips we're close to kiss Weiss' porcelain skin, sadly Weiss hands stopped her

"No kissing until you shower you brute!" Weiss said in between giggles

"But Weissy" Yang tried her best to talk while her cheeks were being squished by Weiss hands "I wanna kiss youuu"

"Once you shower you can kiss me all you want Yang, now go!" She managed to push Yang away and off the bed making her land on her back.

"Alright" Yang got up from the floor "you promise that you'll let me kiss you all I want?"

"Yes Yang"

Quickly grabbing some clothes Yang made her way in the bathroom. 

* * *

"Jesus Yang, that's a lot of steam coming out of the bathroom" Blake watched as Yang made her way ou

She looked down to see Yang's stomach

Was she jealous that Yang had abs? No

Did she kind of like them? Yes. 

"See something you like Belladonna?" Yang smirked

Blake let out a scoff and rolled her eyes "if I said yes would you move out the way so I can brush my teeth... "

Yang let out a laugh "alright alright, I'll move out the way" Yang moved aside to let Blake in the bathroom

"So how are you and Weiss doing? Mostly Weiss though"

"Weiss is doing fine, a lot better actually and I'm still slowly recovering from the face beating that asshole Cardin gave me"

"Well it's good to know that the ice queen is doing a lot better, and you too"

"Yep, and how's sharing a bed with Ruby? You're not doing anything dirty to my sister now are you?"

"Yang you know Ruby is asexual and besides she's still to young to consent" 

"I'm just joking Blake"

"Well I don't like it that you joke about my girlfriend"

"Don't forget your girlfriend is my little sister"

Blake cheeks redden a little making Yang laugh

"Fuck off Yang" Blake started to push Yang away from her and the bathroom

"Alright alright I'll leave"

Yang made her way out of Blake's sight and back into the guest bedroom were Weiss was still watching the same cartoon

"You're still watching that?"

"What? It's entertaining"

Yang layed down next to Weiss watching the show as well 

After thirty minutes Yang heard faint snoring, she looked over to see that Weiss had fallen asleep

Yang turned off the TV and the lights, she then covered her and Weiss bodies with the blanket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ye pretty short chapter but I finally added Ghira.  
> If you guys get the reference of the show Weiss is watching I will be happy  
> (Also yes, to me Ruby is asexual)  
> I'm also working on another fan fiction but instead of freezerburn and ladybug it's bumbleby and white rose I'm still thinking about the title of it though so yea.   
> But ye if you're interested I might post it sometime soon or something.


	25. Y'all are probably gonna hate me

For y'all hoping for an update I'm sorry but I just really lost motivation for writing any more of this fan fic or any other, so story ends now.   
I know it's been more than a month and me saying this now is just dumb.   
Sorry for those who were hoping for a new chapter but I'm just quitting on writing for now.   
Maybe in the future I'll write a new freezerburn fan fic, but that's gonna be rare.


End file.
